Chance Meeting
by IsisReborn
Summary: AU. An artist, drawing and listening to music in a park captures his attention. He cannot help but stop, considering that she is playing his favorite song. AlucardOC. Not a Mary Sue
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in an alternate universe. Alucard is strolling by his favorite park one night when he begins to hear his favorite song; a melody that he's not heard in years. Definitely not a Mary Sue, but it does deal with another character not in the series as his love interest.

oooo

The night was perfect. Clear of clouds, not chilly, but instead breezy, she could not ask for more. Readjusting the bag on her shoulder, she walked to her favorite bench, the one under the lamp, the one with the perfect lighting. The river tonight looked beautiful. Calm, dark waters lay ahead, and she picked up her pace as she walked. She did not want to waste a single moment tonight. Not every day in London proved to be so pleasant. With that thought she remembered the night she had to dash home under the rain hoping that nothing in her bag was getting wet.

Amaya looked down at herself and smiled. "How long have I had this skirt?" She wondered. The long, black, Spanish style skirt had been in her closet for as long as she could remember. Some things were just worth keeping.

Looking ahead again, the bench lay right in front of her. She crossed around it and sat, letting out a sigh. She knew she had to meet that deadline, so pulling out her sketchbook; she went back to drawing what she thought the advertisement should look like. She turned up the volume on the music player and forgot about the rest of the world. The park remained empty, quiet, and peaceful. She became so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice the new darkness. It was as if someone covered the world in a sheer black sheet. Amaya continued to draw and look at her paper. For all she cared, the Loch Ness monster could have decided to tour the River Thames and she would not have looked away from her drawing. It was no surprise she didn't notice him.

What drew him in was the music. He had to know where it was coming from. _This _song he'd not heard for ages, even though the original recording laid collecting dust in the armoire. So he followed it. Why he decided to take a walk tonight of all nights was beyond him. He could just have done the same thing he had been doing for years after a job; sit in his chair and stare at the wall, mind wandering, and nail slowly making an indentation on the wood it raked. But tonight he didn't. Why? Well to hear who was playing his favorite song in one of his favorite parks in London, that's why. It intrigued him. People of this day and age didn't bother to waste their time on a rare composition of music hundreds of years old. Except for this person.

He walked on and stopped a few feet behind the bench. _"Female, hmm?"_ He thought as he looked at the skirt that flowed beneath her. Long, dark hair, and from the look of one arm fixing the hair away from her face, tan skin belonged to the listener. He knew he made no sound. He could stalk right behind her and she wouldn't notice. Instead, he did something that actually caused him effort. He began to make noise as he walked. Her head rose for a moment; she'd heard him. He walked around to face her. When she looked up he stopped breathing. Bright blue eyes met his and she reminded him of tropical water. She had kohl around her eyes. _"No wait, they call it _eyeliner_ now. Yes, that's it, _eyeliner._" _ There was no other paint on her face though. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face and he saw her nails were beautiful, long, well taken care of. Then she smiled and said hello. Not British then, and not American either.

He knew he couldn't just stand there staring and almost gaping like a fish, and remembering who he was, began to speak.

oooo

_Amaya thought it odd that it seemed like the footsteps she heard came out of nowhere. They didn't gradually increase in volume as they came closer. Instead, it was as if the mute button had been released and the action now had sound. It didn't bother her too much. She attributed it to the fact that she'd been spacing off anyhow. A project always did that to her. Amaya didn't do more than stop for a moment. If the person was going to talk to her, they would, if not, they'd go along their way. But the person did stop. When she looked up from his shadow –it was definitely a man- she noticed the shining shoes, the perfectly-tailored suit, the immaculate, but long nails, the pale skin, and finally, his face. The face was pale as well, but the eyes were dark, she could fancy them being a dark crimson, but was that even possible? His hair was long, loose, but not a strand lay out of place. He smiled at her, and she saw perfect teeth. The canines looked somewhat longer than the others, but that happened to a lot of people. He was handsome, very much so indeed. Her eyes flipped to his shoulders for a moment and she noticed they were broad. He was lean and his frame did not look frail in the least. He took a step forward, and in the light she saw that his eyes were indeed crimson. She liked that unlike most men she encountered, this one did not seem to be undressing her with his eyes, in fact, he'd kept them on her face this whole time. Since neither one had yet spoken, she broke the silence and said hello._

oooo

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but you just happen to be playing my favorite song. I'm Alucard." He said smiling.

_Well it's not the pickup line I expected, but I guess every guy has their own. No _way_ he knows what this song is. But, I _did_ say hello first, so I can't just blow him off now._

"Oh, well that's good to hear. I don't know many people who know this song, much less the composer. I'm Amaya.

He wanted to kick himself. He didn't want her to think he was flirting with her. It was the one thought on her mind. It was so clear it was hard to _not _pick up. He hadn't wanted to sound that way. He'd just have to prove her wrong then.

"May I sit?" She moved her bag and motioned him to take the space it had occupied.

"Bernard Armanti." He said, looking out onto the dark water. She looked directly at him, and when he turned his head, he saw that she was grinning. "So you _do_ know who I'm talking about!"

"Well of course I do, I did say it was my favorite song." He grinned back at her and she blushed lightly.

"Yes, right."

Amaya rubbed her hands together. He looked at them and saw that they were dirty, but it looked like graphite on her hands. That's when he looked at what was on her lap and held back a gasp. It was a perfect rendition of the inside of St. James's cathedral in London. He hadn't seen such talent in so long. The rendition brought back a little memory of him and Da Vanci laughing over something he'd drawn one day. Alucard could still hear the laugh floating around in nothingness. Motioning with his head he said, "That's perfect you know". She blushed and smiled even more. "Well, what'd be perfect is if I could focus on the work that I have and not go back to finishing other drawings. Then maybe I'd get paid. But I always seem to go back to the drawings that I want to do, not the job that's assigned to me."

"Well you don't seem to me like someone who's starving, so, I'll wager that you do both. I don't want to keep you from your work any longer as it is, so I'll be leaving now."

The instant the second part of the sentence came out of his mouth he regretted it. He didn't want to leave this girl. He wanted to sit here all night and talk to her.

"Oh, you're not keeping me from my work. This is the first time I've had company out here. Stay if you like, that way I can talk to you and have an excuse to keep working on the cathedral." With that she crossed her legs on the bench and took up her sketch book once more.

_After seeing the drawing, Alucard could not bear to leave the girl without finding out more about her. She intrigued him like nothing had for decades. How does a woman who looks like an island princess end up sitting on a bench alone drawing in London; a city undoubtedly far away from her origins? Beauty, creativity, elegance and culture; no, she certainly would not be dinner. And she'd invited him to keep her company! He most certainly would not waste this chance. At the same time he felt completely silly. Here he was, _the Count_, giddy because a young woman had told him to keep her company while she drew. He liked that she hadn't thought anything strange with his appearance. And she'd certainly taken her time to look at him from head to toe. The nails had not made her raise an eyebrow, his eyes had not made her back away, and his smile had not made her cringe. She certainly had proven to have confidence in herself and her surroundings. And her name, he really liked her name. It was a name from the old world. He didn't think he'd like her less if her name had been Sandy, Casey, or even Britney, but he was glad her name had been Amaya. _

_So he proceeded to ask her where she was from, and while listening to her, arranged an answer in his mind in case she were to ask him the same. It would have to sound normal, and more importantly, true._

_She was from Cuba, of course. What else had he expected from the island princess? He rather liked this, this talking to someone who didn't know who he was, or how much money he had, or who wondered about so many things of his past that women normally nagged him with at every chance. To this woman he was Alucard, and nothing more. Just someone she had met one night while minding her own business. _

_He continued the conversation, letting the time go by without care. He liked looking at her face when she spoke, at how expressive it was. She had so many funny and interesting things to say. He liked laughing at the things she said, and liked making her laugh at the same time too. Rearranging a bit of the truth, he told her of famous places and quirky people he'd met, and of things that transpired between them. _

_He could see himself doing this again with her. She was telling him about her friends in Cuba when her watch began to beep._

oooo

She bit her lip and silenced the watch. "Oh I'm sorry, but it's about time for me to leave. I set up my alarm to tell me when I've spent long enough here. It's 10:30 now. If I normally don't set it, then I'm bound to spend the entire night here and not get much sleep for the next day's work."

The disappointment was immediate in his eyes, but was soon replaced by acceptance. "I understand, at least allow me the pleasure of walking you home. Even though I'm sure you've done it before, I don't want you to have to walk home by yourself tonight. I live just a few streets down anyway, it wouldn't be a bother."

Amaya considered it for a moment, and then nodded. "That would be nice, just let me gather my things."

The walk home was quiet. A few words were exchanged here and there, but mostly silence reigned. Not a bad silence, just silence. Neither one noticed that as Amaya said they were getting nearer, they walked closer and closer to each other. The streets were desolate, the night breeze still very much active. Amaya's skirt danced in the wind, and her hair wanted to join her skirt. Alucard didn't mind his hair flowing freely around him now. He was trying his best to look as humanly as possible. Some lights were on, and from a few open windows the television could be heard, but none of it bothered them. He had insisted on carrying her bag, even though there wasn't much in it. Finally, she stopped walking.

"Well, here I am. Home, sweet home." He looked up at her building. He knew that in this part of town homes weren't very cheap, so he assumed she must be very good at her job on the design firm. Red brick lined the walls, and the trim on the windows was white, clean. Two small bushes at each side of the door adorned the building. Red flowers grew at the base of the ceramic pots. The place was easily 20 stories high. Wide windows made the building look even larger. They were still immaculate in the dark, and reflected the other buildings surrounding her's.

"Goodnight." He said, and walked away. Before she was completely through the door he called her name. She turned and saw him smiling at her, "It was very nice to meet you." With that he turned and didn't look back. She stayed there leaning against the front door of her apartment building until he turned a corner and she couldn't see him anymore.

oooo

"_I can't believe I just did that", were the first words out of her mouth when she got to the seventh floor and stepped inside her apartment. She'd never spoken to strangers, never invited them to sit next to her, and certainly did not let them walk her home at 10:30 at night. So why him? Why did that pale motherfucker get special treatment? She knew why. He excited her. He knew the song, the song that no one she knew could recognize if they heard it anywhere. He didn't try anything with her. He didn't try to kiss her, even though at some points she desperately wanted him to. He talked about things she wanted to hear, not about thing that men thought she wanted to hear. And he had liked her work. He didn't think to compliment her on her looks, but he certainly took note of her work. She knew he thought she was beautiful. The initial stare told her that. The man was a complete gentleman. He had walked her home and hadn't asked her if he could come up. On the contrary, as soon as they'd arrived he left. "_But what if he has someone waiting back for him at _his _home? _She thought. Really mulling over the thought in her head though, she didn't think he had anyone waiting for him back at home. It was the eagerness that they'd shared ideas with that told her so. He sounded like a man who hadn't had anyone to really speak to for a very long while. Yet it was so odd. He was handsome, he looked like he had plenty of money to dish out for a night downtown, and he had so many pretty things to say. So why did he seem so desperate when he realized she knew about so many of the things he was talking about? For this she didn't have an answer. It's not like he was much older than her. Only 28._

_She put the bag down on the couch and stretched. What a day. Looking around, Amaya didn't know what to think. Would he be there tomorrow? Would he like to see her again? The egotistical bitch in her told her that of course he'd come, he'd not seen something so good looking in ages! But she sat on the bitch and shut her up. She really didn't know if she'd see him again. Like he said, he normally didn't take many walks around town. His job with special security kept him busy for many nights. Amaya walked over to the fridge and took out the bottle of wine. "One shouldn't drink alone," she thought, "but what the hell, tonight's a night to drink and think." With that, she sat at her counter with the wine glass in her hand, completely unaware of eyes watching her outside. _

oooo

_Alucard sat on the ledge of a window on the building across from her's and watched her move around the apartment. It was a place he could associate with her. Well furnished, dark, elegant, and teeming with life. Good thing she'd left the curtains open. Everything looked like it belonged to her. There was no sign of anyone else living with her, no one to come when the sound of the door opening made its way through the house, no one to greet her and ask how her day was. No, this was a woman's apartment. Prints hung on the walls as well as various paintings. The color theme was set in the darks; browns, reds, and blacks were the predominant colors. The walls were dark as well, but there was contrast. The specific colors he couldn't see because the only lights she had on were the ones in the kitchen. He would kill to know what she was thinking. He knew it was about him. If only he could know what. There was no way he could know unless he was in the same room as her. Without being invited there was that monstrously large barrier between his mind and hers. He drew his hand to him, almost unaware that he'd punched the wall behind him. Shaking his head, Alucard growled and pushed himself off the window's ledge. He would just not think about it tonight anymore he decided._


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _"Oh god is that my watch again?"_ she thought as she yawned and stretched. She shook her head and chuckled, picking up the alarm and turning it off for the day. Amaya didn't think to move off the bed yet; instead she pulled up her sheet closer to her and lay there with eyes open thinking of the previous night. A small smile soon appeared, and she buried her face in her pillow and grinned into the softness. She was being silly; she knew it without thinking about it too much. It was just some guy she'd met on the street. Nothing special. She met men everyday who wanted to talk to her. But as she got up and began to take her clothes off for her morning shower she paused and thought, "But I actually wanted this one to talk to me." She stepped into the shower and remembered that she didn't hear his footsteps approaching from a distance. _"He just seemed to appear."_

The cold water hit her body, and she forgot about his footsteps. Instead she thought of the advertisement. Aside from a miniature drop of wine on the top edge of the paper, she had finished it. Today she would present it to the rest of her team and go on to the second step that would include transferring the idea over to her computer.

Stepping out of the shower a few minutes later, she looked down at her clothes for the day and sighed. "_Another day in heels", _she thought and started to pick up her blouse. When the white top was buttoned down she picked up the black slacks and zipped them up carefully while frowning in the mirror at her backside.

"_If this was Miami I could actually find a pair of pants to fit my ass", _she thought as she finished putting the pants on. The heels soon followed and then she was left the task of makeup. Carefully choosing her colors, she put on a small amount of clear gloss on her lips, almost no powder, and heavy amounts of eyeliner.

"Ah, my one weakness", she said and laughed while picking up the liquid eyeliner.

Amaya looked at herself one final time and headed out the door, sketchbook and work bag in hand. She walked through the quiet hallway and pressed the button for the elevator. While waiting, a new idea for a drawing glided into her mind like a cat would into an alley. She giggled to herself and stepped into the empty elevator.

oooo

Lunch drew near, and Amaya gathered the folder with her newly polished advertisement and headed down to the café were she would soon meet with one of the color specialists of the company. Her stomach growled and she hurried the rest of the way. Becky sat at her usual corner with a latte already in hand, and a scone below her on her plate. Amaya swore she'd never seen the woman eat anything else. She put down her folders on the table and said hello. Becky looked up from her magazine and smiled.

"Alright, what have you got for me today?" She said and cleared the table of everything.

"Well, you know how Saab has introduced their new line—". And then she saw the suit, the same suit from the night before, the one she'd thought was immaculate. Her breath hitched in her throat and she forgot all about what she was about to tell Becky.

"_Nooo, it's not you, it can't possibly be this easy." _She thought as she lifted her vision up to the wearer's face.

She sighed then. No, it wasn't him. It really _would _have too easy.

"Amaya are you alright? Amaya?" Becky waved her hand back and forth with no avail. Frustrated, she began snapping her fingers at the woman sitting across from her.

"What? Sorry, I'm fine. I just thought I recognized someone." Amaya blushed and tried to remember the last thing she'd been talking about. "Yeah, so Saab has this new line of cars..."

She did not miss Becky murmuring, "Yeah, definitely must have been _someone"_, and rolling her eyes and smiling at her. Amaya cleared her throat and continued talking, hiding her own little smile in the process. Lunch proved to be very productive, but every time a dark suit would turn her way, she'd lift up her eyes from the conversation and look to the wearer of the suit. Everyone at the café seemed to be wearing a dark suit like his that day.

oooo

The gym was packed. Amaya made her way down to the women's locker room and sighed. Her feet hurt from the heels she'd wore for the presentation and she wanted nothing more than to change into the sneakers and workout clothes she'd brought. At least the firm had liked it. They'd even clapped.

She still couldn't understand how women could walk around naked in the locker-room without a care in the world. After years of coming to the same locker she still couldn't bring herself to change out of her clothes without looking around first and making sure no one looked at her. One time a woman had even told her to stop being such a goose, that with her body she should be proud to strip in the room. She'd smiled and tried to not be so nervous, but she just couldn't get past it and took a final look around before changing. Today women swarmed in and out of bathrooms, around mirrors, and, into the sauna. There was no way she could change today without at least one person getting an eyeful. Amaya set her things down, counted to five, and began to change. Just as the rational part of her thought, no one gasped or stared, she was just another woman changing in the locker room.

For the first time in the day, Amaya knew that she would be able to leave her mind blank. As she put her headphones on, everything faded but the beat of the song and the numbers on the treadmill before her. This daily ritual, which had begun years ago when she had arrived in the country, had made her one of the better-looking recluses in London.

She was almost at the half hour. A few seconds more and she would be done with running for the day. A woman in front of her ran, panting, on the machine in front of her. Ten seconds more. A man to her left walked on his and read what looked to be a rather large hardcover with a flashy red title. Two seconds more. Next to the time was the course she'd been running. One more little red dot could light up she decided, and kept running. Just one more. Her legs throbbed, and she finally pushed the stop button. She set the machine to a slow walking pace, and caught her breath. It would be stupid to stop cold.

Amaya reached for her water bottle and looked over to the flight of stairs that would lead her to the third floor. She groaned and started walking. The elevator was next to her, but she didn't dare take it. The elevator was for lazy people at the gym. Anyone caught using it would be made fun of on sight. She did not want to be thought of as one of the Lazy People. So, slowly making her way up the flight of stairs, she distracted herself from the pain in her calves by browsing what was on the music player at the moment. This floor was almost always empty. People had a certain dislike for the torturous abdominal machines. She finished the crawl up and sat down on one of the machines. No matter how many men smiled or looked at her, she never felt good enough. She never had, and while there were moments when her ego took over and made her feel good, they were fleeting. She knew she looked good, but she had such little self confidence. _"One day I'll feel good, one day..."_ She thought and started in on the crunches.

oooo

The drive home was long. London traffic caught her and she was at its mercy. Her apartment was just far enough from her job and the gym that she couldn't walk, and the weather bad enough on most days that she didn't dare wait for the bus. So here she sat in her little red car waiting for the traffic to let up so she could travel the two miles home. The sun was still out. That was one of the things that fascinated her about England. It would not be sundown till around 10 PM. She couldn't imagine back in Miami the sun still being out when people started to arrive at clubs. Yet here it was perfectly normal. That was just another difference between London and Miami.

Another thing she desperately missed was the ocean. Amaya tried not to think about what she missed and what she didn't too much, it wouldn't do her any good. It wouldn't do her any good to remember his corpse, mangled, pale, and so unlike him in life. She did not want to think of being in the morgue and having to identify her love so he wouldn't die just another John Doe.

And then the memory came back.

oooo

_Marcos telling her he loved her before hanging up his cell phone for the final time. She knew something was wrong. Her stomach knotted. She'd been at home drawing. And half an hour later she'd gotten the call._

"_There's been an accident ma'am. Your ID was in his wallet, so we contacted you first. There's no other next of kin—"._

"_Wait, what do you mean there's no next of kin? What's happened to Marcos? Tell me!" Amaya fumbled with her sandals, trying desperately to get them on her feet while jotting down the address to the morgue. _

"Oh my god, the MORGUE. HE'S IN THE MORGUE!"

_She sobbed as she rushed out into the sunny day and grabbed the door handle of her car._

oooo

She shook off the memory.

So it was better to appreciate her new life in London. London, with its design district, London with the beautiful buildings, London that had given her a well paying job that she didn't have to break her back over, only take her time and put her mind to use. Yes, this was better. And him, the new him.

The honk jolted her from her thoughts and Amaya stepped on the accelerator. She felt silly. How long had she been there, spacing off like an idiot in the middle of traffic? Better not to think about _that_ either. She'd be arriving home soon to her dinner and her peace and quiet. "_What an interesting life _indeed_!"_ She thought blearily. Maybe he would come tonight again. At least she had that much to look forward to. It wasn't certain he would show, but at least she had something new in her life, even if brief, to break her out of routine.

She turned into the parking garage, and by the time she got out of her car, Amaya didn't notice that she was practically strutting to the elevator, and as she got to the 7th floor, she most certainly didn't think much of the huge grin and hello's she gave everyone that passed her by. After leaving her bags on the nearest chair, Amaya went directly to her stereo and rummaged around for the CD she'd had in mind since stepping out of the car. She fished it out from between two other discs and laughed to herself before switching tracks to the particular track she needed to hear.

One shoe flew in the air as she kicked it off, and the other she grabbed in her hand and used as a microphone. The sounds of _Killer Queen_ bounded around the apartment, and Amaya could not have been happier. She set about making dinner in the empty kitchen and thought about whether she should actually brush her hair and put on some makeup before setting out to the park with her bag tonight. A clear, glossy lip-gloss was in order, she decided.

Amaya was about to grab the garlic and then thought better of it. _"No bad breath required."_ She thought, and giggled to herself once more. She'd been doing that a lot today come to think of it. Instead, she opened her drawer and moved random cans of vegetables and fruit aside. Then she found it. A nice, neutral, can of tomato soup.

While the soup heated itself in the microwave, she walked to her bedroom and picked some clothed for the evening. A pair of black jeans, a long sleeve blue cotton shirt, and her boots awaited her after dinner. She liked this outfit, everything was tight.

The microwave beeped and she served herself. _"The counter is much too shiny."_ She thought. _"Wait, what? 'The counter is too shiny?' Where the fuck does_ that _even come from?"_ She shook her head and decided that her mysterious stranger from the night before was having too much of an effect on her.

As she washed the bowl the water warmed her hands and she sighed and smiled.

"_Hopefully I can see you again tonight, Alucard."_

oooo

He breathed hard. The gore still dripped from his fingers. He could smell the blood as it stained the ledge he was crouched on. God, he could see her! Smiling, no less, probably waiting for him to show up like he'd done the night before. Subconsciously, he began to lick his fingers. He couldn't really bring himself to think that it would be ok to go down there tonight and talk to her. She must have there for an hour already. Tonight her music was modern; but he didn't have a clue as to any of the song names. There was a lot of screaming, and fast guitars, but the music wasn't necessarily angry. In fact, it sounded somewhat Middle-Eastern. What an interesting mix. But never mind about her music, he was just trying to distract himself from the real question at hand. Could he let himself have hope? Hope that the young woman a hundred or so feet away from him could like him, maybe even let him court her?

Alucard looked down at his hands then, and tasted the blood in his mouth. He didn't think he could stand what he was doing for much longer. He was starting to become annoyed with being the Organization's one man clean-up crew. It was a bonus that they bothered to add more to his already ridiculously large bank account, but he was tiring of the job. Each night that he had to take orders from that woman made him want to rip her head off. She had been wonderful when she'd been younger, kind even, but the years had made her rough, sarcastic, and self absorbed. Integra Hellsing had become a joke to him.

If the right motivation were at hand, he believed he could once again become part of the society he had ruled. Hell, it's not like he'd have a problem getting people to approach him. They'd swarmed to him each time he emerged from the cobwebs of years passed. She could be that motivation for him, if she allowed him to court her that was. He wanted to do things right if they were going to be done. Always a man of class and tradition, Alucard could not think of another way for things to proceed. Wait, was he actually considering speaking to her again? Maybe he was.

_Before he'd been called that night he'd sat in his chair, and all he could think of was her face, her smile, and how she'd bewitched him. How nice it was to pretend to be just another human passing by. How nice it was to have someone talk to him, and be genuinely interested in what he had to say. And she was so _different_ from the rest of the women he'd met in his life. Of course, not all were whores, but those had just been friends. This one though, wasn't at all a whore, but she most certainly had his attention._

_Too bad she'd never know it._

_She'd never want to speak to him, not really, not if she found out the truth._

_Alucard thought about the past, about the decadence he'd been offered, about his best friend Sebastian and his pretty little mortal wife, and about all the things he'd left behind. He rather missed Sebastian. Every once in a while they wrote each other. He looked over to his writing desk and looked at the letter he'd received a few weeks ago from him. Apparently Lucia was pregnant. _

"Good for him." _He thought and smiled. _

_Envy overtook him then, and he thought of Amaya again. _

_He clenched his hand into a fist and scowled. He was like that when they called him to assist. The anger had helped._

oooo

Flashes from earlier in the night came back to him, of the fools screeching, their tongues hanging out, dribbling bloody saliva. How they'd enjoyed themselves before they knew he'd arrived. How they'd hooted at the body parts and the soldiers trying to scramble away from their inhuman grip. Then their idiot eyes had gone wild as he laughed and began slashing. Dark blood splattered the walls, joining the soldiers's. He'd heard their arms tear out of their sockets as he'd pulled, and felt their heads crunching as he'd bounced them off each other. In the end, he did not even wait for the "clear!" of the Organization's soldiers; he had simply gone from there to here.

And here he was, sitting on a lonely rooftop, watching the woman that fascinated him. "_What have I got to loose? If she doesn't like me then well, I can go back to hiding. Her life will have changed yes, but she's young, smart, and beautiful; there are plenty out there that will want her," _he thought.

Alucard was not a man who liked disappointment. He did not fail at what he set out to do, _anything_ he set out to do. After centuries of the same, it was hard to let go and accept that before him was an actual challenge. Something he would actually have to work at if he wanted it. He smiled then, and was about to jump off the ledge when he saw her stand. Her damned alarm had gone off. It was time for her to go home now. He cursed himself. A wasted night. "No, not wasted, you decided tonight," he said lightly. And she'd be back tomorrow. Tomorrow he would talk to her. She looked hurt. Tonight she really _had_ expected him. He frowned and felt like a total ass. The least he could do was follow her home to make sure she arrived safely. Also, it provided a wonderful excuse to see her for a while longer.

Amaya stood and gathered her sketchbook. Had she really expected him? Yes, of course she had. She'd hoped for that chance that she knew was so slim, but still existed. And for what? A total disappointment. She couldn't really expect him to be there. He'd told her so. The drawing didn't help, and neither did the music. All she'd been able to accomplish was the drawing of him, but in a black cloak. That's how he best looked, she'd decided, even though she'd never seen him in such a cloak.

She sighed and began to walk. The town tonight looked desolate again, and this time he wasn't there to take her mind away from the emptiness of it all. He wasn't there to make her laugh, or point out funny things about London that she'd never noticed before.

"How pathetic..." She thought hollowly. She'd definitely fallen for this one.

Someone that wasn't at all a constant in her life. Just a stranger who'd happened upon her on his casual walk through the park. Correction, _random_ walk through the park. Random walk through the park that was probably never going to happen again. Amaya growled and shook her head. It was no use dwelling on things that weren't up to her to solve. She knew she'd sit at that bench day after day, and if he happened to come by again, she would definitely drop hints that she was interested. And he was a man, it wouldn't be too hard too get him to want her.

A bitter smile crept up her face, and straightening her back, she lifted her head once more and finished the walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

Btw, for those of you who may be wondering why Alucard is so damn OOC it's because this is the side of him that he's always wanted to show but never could. He's still a bit loopy, as you'll all be able to see in the opening paragraph, but now he's got a bit more dimension to him than just crazy-vampire-who-likes-to-kill-things-and-talk-about-the-moon kinda thing. So there, that's my explanation and I'm sticking to it. Enjoy.

ooooo

oo

Carnival music. Yes, he couldn't be mistaken, it was carnival music. It was back in town! Alucard raised his eyes and saw it then in all its splendor. Bright lights, the ferris wheel, and the Strong-man bell striking as some lucky man hit it and won a stuffed animal for his lady. The smells! Cotton candy, elephant ears, hotdogs, sweet cola, and popcorn were all around him. He smiled then, and remembered his mischief with Sebastian. The 1930's had been a blast, yes indeed. Thinking of his friend, Alucard glided from roof to roof, spinning to an invisible melody.

She was in his line of sight now. And what music she played tonight! It was simply amazing! Although he did not know the name at the time, Yann Tiersen was behind the compositions. He sighed, and stepped toward her.

"Amaya!" He called out when he was a few feet away. She turned immediately, and her smile covered the frown he'd managed to catch just a flash of. He smiled back at her and hurried his step.

"It's so nice to find you out here today. You wouldn't believe my day yesterday at work. It seems that the stranger things happen during the night. I'm afraid I got bogged down and couldn't make it. I'm very sorry, I hope you don't think I forgot or anything." He looked expectantly at her and hoped his rushed response sounded sincere. It was sort of true, sort of.

Her quietness worried him for a moment, and then she moved her bag aside. "Sit", she said, patting the space next to her. "You don't have to apologize for anything, Alucard. He smiled and sat down, snatching a glance at her sketchbook. "No inspiration tonight?"

She sighed. "There are just too many confusing things going on. I thought my music might help me get away from this world and take me to another, but I can't seem to weigh anchor anywhere, and I completely leave. Every time I look back down I'm still holding the same stupid pencil on top of the same blank page. It's a Friday night, I could be at home, or at the cinema, or wandering by myself downtown, but I thought it best to not break tradition and come sit out here for a little while."

"I think you've been sitting here long enough. Your music has given me an idea, and I hope you like it. Tell me, have you ever been to the London Summer Carnival?"

oooo

With her arm in his, they made their way to the entrance. The crowd's sounds rose in volume as they neared. The screams, laughs, and music could not have come at a better time for Amaya. She looked up and smiled at Alucard, who only looked down at her and winked. Bright lights and the smell of popcorn greeted them as they made their way to the ticket booth. Alucard stopped right before it and turned to her.

"I know you say that I have nothing to apologize for, but _I _think I do, and I've always loved this carnival, so I thought it a good idea to treat you to something that has always brought me happiness."

He bent and kissed her hand, then motioned her to the ticket booth.

"Two please." He said as he extended the hand with the bill through the slot in the booth.

"Certainly, sir." The cashier looked old, with kind, knowing eyes. He looked up suddenly, and looked at Alucard in the eye. Both nodded knowingly at each other and when the pair left he said to himself, "After all these years you're back. God, has been that long?" He straightened out his papers and waited for the next customer, all the while thinking of the past when he'd laughed and knocking down pins drunk with two vampires who wanted a little bit of a game.

They stepped through the turn-stile, Amaya in the lead. She stopped then, and looked around. "See anything you like?" Alucard asked, directly behind her. "Everything, but since you seem to be the one who knows this place, be my guide."

Alucard put his feet together, bowed, and extended his arm for Amaya to take it. "Follow me then, my lady. I assure you, you will not be disappointed. This carnival's old, and there are treasures at every turn that many people seem to miss. I'll show you all the ones I've discovered over the years." She took his arm and stepped closer to him.

"Lead."

As they walked, Amaya could her Tiersen's music in her head. Nothing could be more perfect. They held hands as they walked now. She smiled. In her left hand was his right; in her right was the cotton candy stick he'd bought her. She felt real. For the first time in a long time, she felt real, and she didn't want to let go.

"Are you alright?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes fine, why?" She looked around; not knowing what caused him to ask her that.

"Well, you squeezed my hand tighter for a moment there."

"Believe me, nothing's wrong. In fact, things couldn't be more right at this moment", Amaya said, "let's keep walking; you still have to show me how strong you are."

The Strong-man bell was struck again, and they heard a very female shriek of happiness. Lights around the base were still lit when Alucard walked up to the attendant and paid the 2 pounds for a turn.

"Tell me love, which one do you want?" He said, motioning to the various stuffed beings on the wall. "That one!" Amaya said eagerly, pointing to a black unicorn.

"You'll have to hit the bell for that one, mate." Said the attendant grinning.

"Not a problem." Effortlessly picking up the mallet, Alucard struck the base with just enough force to not look suspicious.

"BING!" He'd made her squeal. He found this very pleasing as she wrapped her arms around him and jumped. He caught her and said, "I believe your unicorn is waiting for you." She kissed his cheek and turned, waiting for the attendant to bring it down from the wall. Alucard placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. _"Definitely a keeper."_

She glided back to him as if she were holding one of Louis's diamonds instead of a stuffed animal. Amaya held it up to his face and said, "Kiss it!"

He could not believe it. Once a feared being, who made his subjects cower, was about to kiss a stuffed black unicorn, all because she wanted him to. He certainly hoped no one that mattered was looking at him, if not he'd hear about it for centuries to come. Alucard flashed a smile then, and in mock-seduction grabbed the animal from her and began to kiss it slowly and eventually started to gnaw on it, earning giggles and laughter from Amaya. She tried to grab it back with no luck. His six foot something frame was no match for her 5'8".

Finally, he gave in and lowered the unicorn back to her, and in the process lightly butted his forehead against hers.

"You smell like cotton candy, miss. It suits you."

Amaya blushed and smiled up at him. "Where to next?" He took her hand and asked, "Do you like the macabre?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, it has always interested me. I'm not one to faint", she said in a breathy voice. Her eyes were right on him, and tonight they were especially dark. The eyeliner was on thick, and her lips were crimson. Alucard noticed all of this as he looked down at her, she could not have been more than a few inches away, but no, he decided, not yet. He had to know her better still. He backed away and pulled at her arm, both making their way to a black tent. It had holes placed in strategic locations to let the light out, giving it an even more eerie look. Alucard laced her fingers in his and paid their entrance fees, making sure to drop in a few more pounds than necessary. Amaya didn't notice, but it didn't matter to him. What she would see next would make her forget whether he dropped in a few more pounds or not.

"What is this Alucard?" She asked as they stepped through the flap. He turned to her and said in a rather clever voice. "Well my dear, I don't get out much, but, the last time I was here it was a 'freak show'".

"Oh well, right, of course." He didn't say anything when she moved just a little closer to him. He walked forward through the small maze set up, and just up ahead he could see the person who'd paid before him. If he remembered correctly, the flap that would lead to the _real _show was right up ahead to the left. He looked behind him and there was no one.

"Quickly, through here my dear." He still held her hand with one of his, but with the other he turned over a flap of the tent and gently pushed her forward.

"Alucard? Please don't leave me alone. Where are we going?"

"We are going to see the real show my dear. I did not bring you in here just so could be bored with parlor tricks. I'm not going to let go of your hand, you can grab mine as hard as you want to, now step through. I don't want the next bumbling fool to see us."

It was dark, but she trusted him. She went through and held on to his hand tightly. He closed the flap and immediately pitch black surrounded them. That's when she felt his body up against hers, and his mouth against her ear. He placed his arm around her waist and whispered, "Now the fun will really begin love, walk forward and you'll eventually see the light. I won't let go."

Amaya's heart raced. The ground was earth beneath her feet. She could hear the grass rustling as she walked. And she could hear him breathing close to her. But just as he'd said, she could see light up ahead. _"How could a tent be so BIG?"_ She thought.

It was maddening. Her heart racing was making him think of a million-and-one things that he most definitely did not need to be thinking of right now. He clenched his jaw, and tried to focus on the important task at hand.

The grass became cloth, and strange, cracked and haunted carnival music floated around them. She gasped when out of the shadows an old man in attendant's uniform greeted them and bowed, pointing the way ahead. Yellow, red, and green lights exuded a light glow from everything, and soon Amaya saw she'd been brought here for.

"Do you see him?" He whispered in her ear. "He's mad. He's been here since he was a child. Those barbs you see through his skin are real. He loves to puncture himself. Who knows what's going on through _his_ mind." Suddenly the man in question saw them and screamed. He pointed at Alucard and began crying, crying and scratching himself with the barbs. Amaya stared, fascinated. Once the initial shock of what she was seeing left her, she began to enjoy herself. They moved along various "exhibits" until Alucard stopped before one and faced her. "I don't know whether you believe in magic, fairies, and the like, but tonight I want you to keep an open mind. Enjoy yourself as you have been doing so far." Amaya stared into his eyes and nodded, awaiting what lay ahead. Placing his hand on the small of her waist, he led her forward and waited.

At first they seemed like little lights flying around, but Amaya gasped in delight when she got a look at one that flew up close. It was what she imagined a fairy would look like! A small, petite little thing with long flowy arms and legs danced about on air, furiously flapping her wings and making little sparks of light appear with her fingers. Amaya looked at the rest of the little space afforded to the tiny creatures and took note of the exotic flowers and the giant tree that seemed to be rooted in nothing but the rough patch of soil beneath it.

"Step inside the ring, then you'll be able to touch them", he said, and urged her forward, "they'll enjoy it, they're not allowed to go outside the ring. And I know they'll like you, it's a feeling I have."

Amaya stepped through with Alucard and the fairies zoomed her way, flying around her in intricate patterns. The ones that got the closest to Alucard paused on his shoulders and bowed to him before starting their dance. And Amaya swore that if she listened hard enough, she could hear a beautiful melody. The haunting carnival music died down until she could hear it no longer. She moved with the lovely, wordless song, eventually grabbing Alucard's hand and urging him to move with her.

They danced to a song only heard in faraway lands, a song from long ago. She, forgetting her mortally, he, forgetting his loss of it. They twirled and laughed, and palm to palm, touched. Closer and closer they moved, but neither dared to kiss. He could not take it any longer, and placed a gentle kiss to her neck. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tonight has been so wonderful, and yet I hardly know anything about you", she whispered and looked up at him.

"Would you like to? Do you want to know _everything_?" His eyes shined. She loved that they looked blood-red.

Her breathing was heavy. "Yes, I want to know everything about you."

"Then agree to this. Next Friday I will take you out to dinner, and that dinner will decide everything. Until then, I will be coming to the park every chance I get. We will talk about everything you want during those days, but on one condition. You may not ask me any personal questions until after Friday's dinner. Aside from that, any topic is open to discussion. You may ask me anything in order to find out where I stand on something, you may ask me about books I've read; anything, anything at all. Is that alright?"

Amaya grew curiouser and curiouser, much like Alice before her. She was still held securely in his arms. At first she wouldn't look at him while thinking, afraid he might laugh at the excitement in her eyes. Here she was, a grown woman, in a room with a man she hardly knew, dancing to some strange song she'd never in her life heard, and to top it off, _fairies _danced around the air. If she told any of this to anyone tomorrow they'd lock her up a sanitarium. But for now she would let herself be guided by this strange and wonderful man.

"Yes." She whispered almost inaudibly. If not for his hearing he was sure he'd have missed it. She hugged him tightly then, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He breathed in sharply. She did not know what she was doing to him; especially to his neck.

"Come; let's leave this place, enough of fairy glamour." Alucard took her hand and they stepped out of the ring. The fairies sorrowfully waved goodbye, and the pair moved away. He led her past the rest of the exhibits and the sped up past the final one. An old woman shuffling a deck of cards nodded in their direction very solemnly, but when Alucard looked back, she smiled and flashed him the Lover's card from the deck. He breathed a sigh of relief then and briefly waved. Even _he _wasn't dumb enough not to respect her. She'd sealed other's fates horribly in the past. He rather liked her selection, and was glad that it was still dark enough so Amaya couldn't see him smile.

And just like that, they were out in the carnival again.

"Alucard, tell me that was real in there. Tell me I didn't just bump my head on anything and go uncouncious."

"You didn't. Everything that happened in there is just as real out here, if you still want to adhere to it that is."

"Yes, I do. Now take me to the Ferris wheel, I need the night breeze."

"As you wish my dear, but if that is to be around destination, you're going to need to head left." He looked around and spied the other couples around him. Some of the men had their arms around their women, so he, very discreetly tried to put his arm around Amaya. She turned to him and smiled before continuing the walk to the Ferris wheel.

The wheel stopped with them at the top, and Amaya craned her head out over the side.

"Do you like what you see down there?" He asked, and moved closer to her.

"I do in fact, like the view from here. Do you think you'll be able to come every day next week or...?"

He twirled a strand of her hair in his fingers and looked out at the horizon. Sighing, he looked back at her and smiled sadly.

"If you only knew what carnage these hands accomplish during the night. I do not know if I'll be able to come to you every night, my sweet, but I'll definitely try. It is a gentleman's promise." With that, he brought her hair to his nose and smelled it.

"Roses." He said.

She in turn, reached for a strand of his and did the same. She brought it to her nose and smiled, but furrowed her eyebrows at the same time.

"I don't know how explain this, but you smell like the night, you smell of old-world spices and delicacies, of secrets and the sea."

He pulled her tightly against him. "You could not have said it more perfectly if you tried."

When they looked up again, the Ferris wheel seemed to be making its final loop down. He helped her step off and they slowly made their way through the crowds back to the exit. Suddenly, she grew stiff against him and abruptly pulled away.

"My bag! I haven't thought about it the entire night! The last thing I remember is saying 'yes' to coming with you to the carnival, but I haven't thought of it since—"

"Look, _look_, silly girl!" He said and swiftly opened up his coat. The bag hung against his shoulder below it. "Are you going to stop squawking like a bird now?" He laughed and squeezed her chin.

Amaya's mouth opened and closed. "Oh, maybe I was mistaken. Not fowl, but fish certainly." She grinned and shoved him playfully, but was surprised that _she _was the one to move backward, not him.

"Come on you, let's walk you home." He said and held his arm wide open. Alucard hoped that she hadn't noticed his repetition of the word "you", it was something he could never stop doing.

She eagerly stepped forward into his awaiting embrace. They walked slowly out of the carnival, and Alucard did not miss the old man and the woman from the tent off to one side. He also did not miss the comment about him. "Look at that, the Count, acting like one of these young folk in love!"

The old woman chuckled and replied, "He _is _young, and he _is _in love."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is sort of short, I know, but I did not want to include the contents in chapter 5 at the end of this one squeezed in. Reviews would be appreciated. I would like to know what you all think of my little story.

oooo

oo

His step was light as he made his way back into his room at the Organization.

"_My God, what_ have _I done?" _ Alucard chuckled and smiled into the darkness. He walked like a schoolboy in love, with hands in pockets, and chin stuck out proudly.

"_I hope she doesn't scare off. I quite like her. Yes, she's proven to be the one. How the fairies treated her tells me everything I need to know. I guess it was true, what Lina told me all those years ago about the one I would meet. Who'd have thought that—"_

"And just where have _you _been all night? I had your little pet Seras looking for you, and she reported that she couldn't sense you anywhere near the compound!"

Alucard's grin slid right off, like it had never been there in the first place. He clenched the fists in his pockets and looked up at Integra Hellsing through the shadows.

"Just what concern is it of yours where I spend my time? You've never cared before, why should you care now, little Hellsing?" Alucard leaned back against a wall and brought out his hands from his pockets, crossing them in front of him in the process.

Integra growled low in her throat and quickly stepped in front of him. "It was no concern of mine before when you didn't actually _go_ anywhere, or when the farthest you'd leave was to the outskirts of the property. But now, you've been disappearing for the past week, leaving the troops unprotected, and coming back now at the early hours of the morning, it _is _my business."

Alucard pushed off the wall and had Integra trip on her own feet in the process.

"I think it's the perfect night for a stroll in the moonlight." He said as he moved closer and closer to her and then just walked past.

"Alucard! Alucard! Where are you going? Oh this is so useless!" Said Integra as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

She would find out where he'd been though. The next time Alucard left she'd have Walter follow. Yes, that was the best tracker she could set on him. God knows Alucard would sense his little pet miles away if Integra decided to send her to track him instead.

oooo

"_Seras, come to me."_

Alucard sat on the ledge of the Hellsing Organization's roof. He swung his legs up and down as he waited for her to come. Tonight he'd tell her. He was sure that Amaya would say yes to him, but even if she didn't, he was sure that he'd stop his work for Hellsing after Friday's dinner. He sighed and turned his head as he heard Seras approaching from behind.

"Yes master?"

"Come sit next to me. There is something of importance we must discuss." Much like Amaya had done earlier in the night, he patted her intended sitting place next to him.

"I know it's important." She said as he hopped over the ledge and sat.

What do you mean you know?"

"You called me _Seras_ instead of Police girl. Whenever you have something important to say, you call my name."

Alucard chuckled. "Is that so, _Police Girl_? And here I thought you hadn't noticed. But to be serious, there is something that you need to know."

"Yes master. Go ahead."

"Tonight I don't feel like playing games, so I'll be very honest with you. I...I don't think that I'll be working for the Organization for much longer. I—"

"But!"

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME AGAIN POLICE GIRL!" He roared. And just like nothing, he assumed the tranquil face he'd held before her interruption.

"Next Friday I will have dinner with someone very special to me. She is to give me an answer to a question that I will have given all this week starting this morning on Saturday to think about. No matter what answer she gives me, I am going to leave here. During this week, I need you to decide whether you would like to take my position here, or whether you want me to finally break Integra's patience and relieve you of your duties here. You will then be free to go wherever you like. You have already drunk some of my blood; I have no power over you except as your mentor. As I told once before, it is to be your choice. Whatever you decide is fine with me. I will not judge you."

And with the he fell silent. She had only seen him this serious once before, and that was when he had made _her._ Seras looked to her master, but found him staring out at the moon.

"Master, may I ask who she is?" Alucard turned to her and said, "The only possible salvation I have left." He was smiling, but she'd never seen her master so sad. Seras did the only thing that occurred to her. She shifted closer and put her arm around him.

"There, there master. I'm sure that everything will turn out fine."

"I hope so. For my sake and everyone else's but yours on this compound." And he was off in a black vortex.

Seras sat on the ledge for a long time after thinking of his words. Leave his position to _her_? _"He must be _completely _off his nut now." _She thought. But he'd also offered her the freedom she'd thought about from time to time. Just what was out there for a baby like her? She'd been undead for only a little. The basics she knew, but what was she to do all by herself? _"Enough!" _She thought, and stood. She had a whole week to think about this, she would not torment herself with the decision on the first night. Seras made her way down to her chambers, completely unaware of the camera that had been watching her and her master during their entire conversation.

oooo

Amaya sat cross-legged on her couch in sweat pants and a sports bra. In front of her was a mug of hot chocolate and in her lap laid one of her photo albums. Tiersen was back on her stereo and she was caught up in the nostalgia of old photographs. Her and her friends in high school, her and her friends in college, her and her parents at home during some party, and finally, her and Marcos sitting down on a bench somewhere laughing about something that had probably been very funny at the time. And that's when the sobs began. She cried for her old self, and she cried for the person she'd become. She cried for the outcast she'd let herself be. Amaya stood and put the album down, then began walking to the window. She hurried her pace and pulled apart the curtains with all her might, and sobbed against the glass.

"_I can't do this anymore. Maybe I'm crazy, maybe he's crazy, but I cannot keep killing myself at this agonizing snail's pace. Who ever he is, I don't care. He seems like a good man; maybe a bit loopy, but certainly very good. And I think he wants me just as badly as I need him. And wow, every time I see him I feel like my heart will fly out of my chest."_

She stared at her reflection in the glass, and really took a good look at it. Pretty hair, pretty eyes, pretty mouth, pretty nose,-maybe some dark circles around the eyes-, but those could be dealt with. Amaya took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She felt she was good enough for him. Why not? Determined eyes looked out to what was slowly becoming Saturday morning. Her wristwatch told her it was 3:00 AM, but she did not feel tired in the least, so she stood at her window, legs slightly parted, arms at her sides, and back straight, looking out into her world. She realized that she did not want to live by herself, or live inside the many novels that lined the walls of her apartment. She would let herself fall into this fantastical world that had opened its doors to her. If tomorrow they came to lock her up, then at least she'd have enjoyed the night she'd spent with him in the London Summer Carnival. If no one came, then well, she'd continue seeing him; he who had showed her a little sliver of the magic in this world. Starting Monday, if he came, she would try to find out more about his tastes, about who he was, about what he liked, and any other tid-bits he'd be willing to let go of. Amaya still thought it was tad odd that she wasn't allowed to ask personal question until dinner Friday night. She could wait though. What was a week? Nothing at all, and an eternity in itself.

Amaya smiled then, and turned back to her apartment. She took a look around her and shook her head.

"_What a mess. Tomorrow. Now, sleep." _She blew out the candle on the coffee table and shuffled to her bedroom.

oooo

When he left Seras he hadn't mean to end up on the same ledge as before, the one across from her building, but nonetheless, he was here again. And she was crying. Was it about him? He hoped it wasn't. They'd had such a great time together, and he didn't want to think that it was because of him that she had been pressed against her window crying. But then she'd smiled after some time. Women! They _were _entirely different creatures. It still frustrated him to no end that he couldn't tell what she was thinking. He sat at the ledge for a little while longer to see if anything else occurred of interest. The most he got was Amaya walking back in a robe to turn off the lights. After that, he pushed himself off the ledge once more and through the black vortex in the air landed in his quarters.

Sebastian's letter was still on the writing desk, and it was a good time to answer it as any. He took off his coat, boots and gloves, and sat down. Sighing, he dipped his pen in ink and began his reply:

_Dearest Sebastian,_

_It's wonderful to hear about Lucia! I wish the best for you two. I hope you will be attending the Opera this year; I plan to attend myself, but don't tell anyone this news. I would like it to be a surprise. Yes, I am resurfacing once again, maybe this time for good. Depending on how certain plans go next week, I'll have either have an extra surprise for you or I may not. We have so much to catch up on. You'd laugh if I told you were I was tonight. Anyway, we'll leave that for later when we meet. Oh, and you should send me a recent picture of yourself with your wife, I need one for my album! All I seem to have is old dusty pictures. Until the Opera..._

_All my love,_

_A. _

Alucard looked at the letter one final time, folded, and sealed it with wax. He wrote Sebastian's name on the envelope in big intricate letters, and left the envelope on the writing desk to be mailed the following night. He could have taken it to the mailbox now, but he did not want to run the risk of running into Integra again. He'd rip her jugular vein out of her neck if she so much as uttered one word to him. So instead, he climbed into his coffin, shut the lid, and stopped thinking for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday was a blur, between completing a new assignment and the weekly clean-up of the apartment, Amaya hardly had time to devote to thinking about Alucard, but as she finally dropped on her bed in the evening, she contemplated on doing something she hadn't done in years, not since Marcos.

The next day, she woke up, and after brushing her teeth, stood in front of her open closet. She wanted to choose what to wear each night to meet Alucard, but didn't want to look as if she'd done just that. After a grueling hour, Amaya's head throbbed, but, her mission was accomplished. She'd felt completely silly every time she'd picked out a blouse, or a pair of jeans, or simple sandals, but she'd liked it anyway.

He, on the other hand, was trying his hardest not to wear the red suit, the one he _really _liked. He was awfully fond of the ruffled tie. But no matter, he wouldn't wear it. He didn't want her to think she was strange or anything. Then he laughed.

_Strange? Hell, the carnival tent was strange. What's a ruffled tie in comparison to fairies?_

Either way, he'd leave the ruffled tie and the red suit for later. That was, _if _she accepted.

"What are you looking at?" Alucard frowned and quickly turned, relived to see that it was only Seras. Quickly closing his closet door, he turned again to her and said, "Nothing, Police Girl, why? Something catch your attention?" But instead of annoying her like it usually did, she smiled and closed the door to his room behind her and walked right up to him.

"I think you were choosing clothes to meet her in." She said as she poked Alucard's nose.

"Preposterous, I don't know what you're talking about. And don't touch my nose again." He said as he sat in his writing chair.

Seras laughed and plopped down on his bed. "Master, I don't think I've ever seen you look in your closet so intently. Frankly, I don't think I've _ever _seen you look in your closet at all. You always seem to have the same thing on."

"Well, so what if I would really have been looking for clothes to meet her in?" He said as he looked at her with his chin raised as far as it would go. Seras giggled and got up off the bed. Opening the closet door, she tsk-tsked and shook her head.

"Then I would tell you you're in serious need of a new wardrobe. All you have are black suits and dark ties. I don't know her, but I know _I'd _start to get bored if I saw my guy in the same clothes every day."

Alucard frowned again and began pacing back and forth with his hands crossed behind his back. "I have clothes in my castle, an entire room filled with them, but there's nothing suitable for a casual meeting with a mort—, with her." He looked toward Seras, but the only reaction he'd seen from his slipup was a raised eyebrow and nothing more. She clearly understood though. He hadn't even corrected her when she'd said, "my guy", now she was certain of what this woman meant to his master. Seras looked at her watch and smiled.

"Do you have a bank account under a legal name open?" She asked, grinning.

"Yes, I do, but what does that have to do with anything?" He said staring at her.

"Come on, we're going to the mall." She said as she grabbed his hand and shoved him through a vortex of her own.

oooo

For her, Monday had big, green, flashing neon letters on it that said "ANTICIPATION!" clearly. As she walked down the street and headed to the park, she felt her stomach doing flips and her entire body vibrating. She clutched her bag a little tighter, but knew she wouldn't be drawing much tonight. Not if he was already there anyway. She wouldn't be able to keep her hand steady.

Amaya quickened her pace, but refused to let herself do quick little hops and sprints to get there faster. It simply would not do to let Alucard see her running like a child to the ice cream shop. So she smiled down to her shoes and maintained the steady pace.

Alucard followed her from roof top to roof top, fascinated with her behavior. And her heart, he could _hear _it beating like a drum. He grinned from ear to ear and did his own little hop over the next roof.

_Well, no doubt that she wants to see you now, old boy._

She got to the park, and if he hadn't looked up from her at the last second, he would have plummeted over the edge of the last building quite easily and probably made a lot of noise as he struck the trashcans below.

As he waited for a few minutes, he took his mind back to the Hellsing mansion and heard Integra calling out for him and letting loose a string of curses that made him laugh quietly. The woman would probably be pounding on his coffin at day brake and threatening him with death. No matter, in 4 days, her threats would be worthless. Alucard closed off his mind from her calling and quietly leapt off the ledge of the building, landing silently below.

He caught the reflection of the shirt that Seras had picked for him and sighed. He hoped Amaya would like it. He'd also bought black slacks. But he'd refused to buy jeans, exclaiming to Seras that he wasn't a cowboy. She'd looked at him strangely, but shrugged and moved on to get something else.

He crept up silently behind her and tapped her shoulder. She gasped and slammed the sketchbook shut. She turned her head swiftly and glared before smiling and telling him to sit. Amaya hoped he hadn't seen that she'd started to add some background to the drawing of Alucard she'd started on the week before.

"I hope I did not frighten you." He said and flashed her a very toothy smile. Again, her eyes briefly shifted to his elongated canines, but quickly snapped back to his eyes.

"No, _of course _not. Had I held a blade in my hand instead of a pencil, I'm sure I'd have cut at _least _one finger off!" Said Amaya as she laid the sketchbook on the side opposite to where Alucard sat. Having him see the drawing would make for awkward conversation.

"Then aren't you glad it was a pencil?" He teased.

She mock-glared again but then turned her head a little to the side and stated, "You're not wearing a suit today."

"You're right, I'm not." He held his breath and waited for her to start her taunts about his attire. Instead, she rummaged around her bag and held food of some kind wrapped in paper. Then he sniffed and smelled chocolate. Amaya began to un-wrap the bar, but still did not speak, then, when as she finally took a bite of it, she said, "The look suits you."

"You like it?" He said, releasing the breath he'd forgotten he held.

She nodded as she broke off a piece of the chocolate bar and held it out to him. "Would you like some?"

"Uh, no, no thank you. I don't usually eat at this hour of the night." _Yeah, great excuse there, she'll _really _believe that one._

But she just nodded and put the chocolate away. "I know what you mean, I never do either, but I was so tempted to have some when I passed by the candy section in the market today. Once in a while won't hurt." She said and winked.

He quickly changed the subject, his excuse having worked better than he would have though possible.

"So, have you ever read anything by Lewis Carol?" He asked, turning to her.

"As a matter of fact..."

And thus, they launched into conversation for the night.

oooo

Monday it had been books, Tuesday had been all about places they'd visited and wanted to visit, Wednesday turned into a full blown conversation about extra terrestrials, but Thursday, Thursday proved to be very different.

oooo

"You know, about a year ago I saw—" And then a raindrop on the nose silenced him.

Amaya blinked and giggled, looking at the blank face in front of her. Then he wiped his nose and looked at his hand.

"I do believe that was a raindrop." He said as he wiped it on his sleeve.

Amaya flinched when one fell on her eyebrow. "Yeah, more than one now. Let me pack up my things, I don't want anything getting wet."

Alucard helped, but by the time she'd closed the bag's zipper, the rain poured down on them had them running down the street to find shelter. He was frustrated. If she only knew about him they wouldn't even be getting wet at this moment, but he ignored it and turned to her as they ran. He left it up to luck that tonight he hadn't had time to change his clothes before coming to see her. He was still wearing his trench coat.

"Here, give me your bag. My coat is water proof. Nothing will get ruined." She quickly handed it over and it disappeared in the darkness of his coat. She didn't even notice that there was no bulge from the bag's shape against his side. He grabbed her hand and they ran faster and faster to her house.

"There, there's the building!" She exclaimed as they stopped in front of it. Amaya punched in the combination and began to pull him through the door when suddenly; she almost bounced back in the rain. He hadn't moved an inch from the mat outside.

"Well come on! Get out of the rain, you're soaking!"

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come in?" Oh God, she did not know what she was allowing him. If only he could have explained. He didn't think that he'd ever go inside of her home before they'd spoken on Friday. Damn the weather!

She looked exasperated and screamed "Yes!" at him before pulling his arm again and dragging him inside. A puddle formed around both as they stood inside in the warm hallway. She shook her head at him and asked, "Did you loose your mind back there Alucard? Why would I leave you in the rain?"

He didn't know what to answer, something that was happening more and more around her, and simply said, "I just wanted to make sure." He probably sounded like quite the idiot then, but nothing could be done about that. She chuckled and motioned to the elevator. "Come on; let's go up to my apartment. I'm sure you want to at least take off that trench coat. I'm freezing, and I don't doubt that you are too."

Amaya pushed the elevator button, and the door opened to let them inside. The fluorescent light left no detail unseen, and he saw the blue t-shirt clinging to her, saw the goose bumps on her arms, saw her lips full because she'd been pressing them together because of the cold, the black hair, loose and wet on her back, and finally, saw her big blue eyes looking at the current floor they passed by. She was beautiful.

The silence engulfed the small space, and he had to break it. "Do you have a nice view from your apartment?" _Funny how you already _know _that she gets a fantastic view._

"Um, yeah, it's nice. I get to see the stars on occasion. And I like living above everything. I'd love the top floor, but the seventh is fine too."

She smiled and looked at him. His face was so _pale_. She quickly attributed it to the lightning and the fact that it was really cold inside the elevator. Just then, the familiar DING! of the elevator registered in her mind, and they stepped on to her floor.

"Here we go, 715." She said as she pulled the key ring from her pocket. Amaya opened the door to her home and immediately began to take her boots off on the mat inside. Alucard stepped through and felt somewhat lightheaded. He felt just a little unreal, like this was some sort of dream that he was privileged enough to be let in on.

"Give me your coat; I'll hang it up to dry." Alucard was brought back from his trance-like state by the sound of her voice. He unbuttoned the two buttons that he'd bothered to close and handed her the coat along with her bag. The coat went on the drying hook, and Amaya then looked inside her bag.

"Everything's completely dry!" She marveled.

Alucard shrugged and said, "It's a good coat."

"Let me go to my bedroom, I have some clothes that might fit you." He was mortified at the concept.

"No, that's alright, I don't need clothes, I'm perfectly fine. I'll leave in a minute or two."

Amaya stopped and turned, then looked at him from head to toe and then looked to the window.

"Listen you; I'm not going to let you catch your death out there. It is still pouring and you are going to say here until the rain quits, and while you're here I will not let you drip everywhere and get sick in _here_. I'm looking forward to dinner very much tomorrow and you will in no way enjoy it less because I let you catch a cold."

And with her little speech, she turned away from him and disappeared into her bedroom.

_Well now, that was interesting. _

There really was no point to argue, considering she was looking out for his health, not that it mattered, but he would agree to wear the clothes she brought for him. He heard her opening and closing drawers, so he busied himself with untying his shoes, much like she had done.

She came back as he was inclining his shoes against the wall next to hers.

"See, I knew you'd come around." Her hair was wet, but pulled away from her face by a messy ponytail, and now she wore a form fitting, black, long-sleeved lycra top and loose draw string pants. In her arms, she held out a folded towel with what looked like a shirt and pants on top. He looked closely at her shirt; he'd never seen one like it.

Suddenly she said, "Don't make fun of what I'm wearing; I've had this shirt from when I used to do crew. I keep it around because it's warm."

"Oh I wasn't going to, I was going to say that it looks nice on you." He said as he took the clothes from her. _Wow, I really have been away too long. Not even being able to recognize a _rowing_ shirt!_

"Oh", she said sheepishly, and pointed to a door on her left. "There's the bathroom, you can change in there."

Amaya made her way over to the kitchen. She began to make hot chocolate. A few minutes later, Alucard stepped out of the bathroom holding his wet clothes wrapped in the towel she'd given him.

"Let me take those from you." She said as she grabbed the clothes and disappeared in yet another room.

"I thought you said you lived alone. Where did you get these clothes?" He asked when she came back.

"I knew you'd ask me that eventually. They're from a friend who moved away. He'd already rented out his apartment, and I offered the spare room for him to sleep in so he wouldn't have to spend money on a hotel for a night. The next day, he overslept, and was in such a hurry to catch his flight that he completely forgot about his sleeping clothes. You got lucky that he's about your size."

"Oh." He felt embarrassed. She hadn't even said "yes" and he was already demanding answers. If she minded, she didn't say anything.

She stepped back in the kitchen and poured two cups of hot chocolate for her and Alucard.

"This time, you're not saying no. Here, it's very good, drink it."

He laughed and was glad he'd given her a liquid instead of something solid. He hadn't wanted to say no to her again.

She came around and leaned on the wall, facing him. "The night of the carnival, you told me that it was my music that reminded you of it. I think that for the past week we've done enough talking. Would you like to watch the film that the music was made for while the rain dies down?"

Alucard did not have to think about it twice. "Yes, of course."

She smiled. "Now, I don't know French, so I've always watched this movie with subtitles. Do you know French?"

"The film is in French? Oh, well no matter, I know the language." He sipped the hot chocolate. It really was divine.

"Oh, well, no matter, I know the language." She repeated, mocking his accent, and grinning. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where are we watching your film?"

"Why, right here of course. See? Television right in front of you." She said as she tapped the flat panel TV on the side with one long nail.

"Yes, right, of course, I guess I must have been spacing off or something." She motioned to the couch, and he sat down. Amaya inserted the DVD in the player, pushed play, and sat down on the couch close to Alucard. She brought her blanket over them both, and he shifted closer to her.

"It's called, 'Amelie'. I hope you like it." She said as the opening credits began.

oooo

About a quarter of the movie in, Alucard looked down at Amaya and saw that she'd fallen very much asleep. With his arm already around her, he pulled her closer to his chest and continued to watch the film. When he saw her at dinner tomorrow, he'd have to tell her that he enjoyed it.

The film finished, and he was very content with it. It was something completely different from anything he'd ever seen in a theater. Then again, the last time he'd been at the cinema was a very, very long time ago. It was no doubt that the style had changed.

He carefully slid his arm from around Amaya and laid her down completely on the couch. Then, he looked around the house until he found the dryer where she'd left his clothes in. He changed in front of it; not bothering to worry if she might wake up, the woman was sleeping like the dead. Lacing up his boots once more, he quietly unzipped her sketchbook, opened it to a blank page, and with one of her drawing pens, wrote a quick note to her.

_Amaya,_

_Thank you for a most precious night once more. The rain only added to it. Your hot chocolate was delightful. I will see you tonight at dinner. I do not know where your keys are, so I will come back again with my dog and have him keep guard during the night while you sleep. In the morning, just give him something really bloody to eat. Walk him out with you; he'll know the way back._

_Yours always,_

_Alucard._

He left the note on the coffee table in front of her, and then left quietly. After closing the door, he leaned against it and from his side, in the shadows, a black, red-eyed dog walked forth. He pet it once, and stepped through his vortex once again.


	6. Chapter 6

_How uncomfortable._

She shifted and opened her eyes, then jumped up and called his name. The apartment remained quiet, so she stood up and stretched. The DVD was long done and, and the morning sun shone on the remote control. Amaya was about go to the bathroom when she peered down again at the table and spotted the sketchbook. She picked it up and smiled, running her hands across his words.

_Wait, his dog?_ _How very odd._

Amaya put the sketchbook back down and, bathroom forgotten, quickly opened her front door, and just as the note said, a black dog turned around from its sentinel stance and wagged his tail at her. She smiled, and while the dog had not looked friendly a second earlier, now she felt it was ok to pet him.

"Come on inside boy, I think I have the perfect breakfast for you."

The dog barked and licked her hand, then followed after her. She led him into the kitchen, where she opened the refrigerator and from a covered bowl gingerly pulled out a raw piece of meat and put it on a plate. The blood pooled on the bottom and she set it down before the animal.

"This should settle your appetite."

He took one look at her and pounced on the bloody thing.

Amaya took a step back, but smiled nonetheless.

_Definitely a good protector. No wonder he left him here. But to walk all the way to his apartment, and then probably drive all the way back with his dog? That'd admirable. _

A minute later, the plate was clean; he'd even licked up the blood. When Amaya looked into his face, the dog seemed to be almost smiling, a smile way too familiar for her.

_Well, dogs _are _supposed to look like their masters. _She chucked to herself as she picked up the plate.

"Now you stay here, I'm going to dress quickly and then we'll leave."

The dog bowed to her on one leg and promptly lay down on the kitchen rug. Amaya stepped away and peeled off her top as she stepped into the bedroom. The dog's eye followed her movements, but otherwise it did not move. She did think the dog's behavior was a little strange though.

Inside the bedroom, Amaya sighed and looked up at the dress she'd wear at dinner.

_God bless The Little Black Dress._

She picked up the business card with the appointment time to her salon and looked at it briefly before putting it in her purse. But instead of gathering her clothes for the day, she sat down on the edge of her bed.

_You still don't know his last name. What is he asking of you? He asked if I wanted to know everything. I said yes. What is everything? That tent was real, and so are all of the things in it. Those fairies, that song, dancing with him, it was all real. I even picked off a little leaf from my clothes that had been in the fairies' enclosure after I got home. And what about those eyes? I understand purple ones even, but _red_? But wow is he a fine dresser. And he's so kind. And strong._

Amaya spied the unicorn that now sat on her dresses and smiled.

_Oh what the hell, I'm up for it. It's the most exciting thing that's happened since I got here._

Out flew a pair of jeans and t-shirt from her closet, followed by sandals, and Amaya quickly jumped into the shower. Still almost dripping, she donned them on. She'd never been in such a hurry in her life. The quicker she got to work, the quicker she could leave to the salon.

Not bothering to put on any makeup, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door before turning 180 degrees and locking eyes with the dog still lying down on her kitchen rug.

"Well come on, you", she said giggling. The dog jumped up and ran after her. Amaya hurried to the elevator, and as she stepped in, the dog followed suit. One of the other tenants, an old woman, stepped in too and looked at the dog.

"Dear, I didn't know you'd gotten a dog", she remarked kindly.

Amaya blushed and said, "Oh, it's not mine, it's my boyf—, it's my friend's."

The lady smiled at her and winked. The dog looked between them very focused. The elevator dinged then, and they were out in the lobby. She opened the door to the street, stepped out and right as she was about to say something to the dog, a horn honked and her attention was drawn. When she looked back down, the dog bowed once again quickly and ran in the other direction.

"Curiouser and curiouser, huh Alice?" She murmured to herself.

oooo

"Amaya, be careful! What are you doing?", exclaimed Henry as her pulled her hand away from the paper. Her other was coming quite close to cutting it with the Exacto blade it held.

"Huh?" Amaya looked at his face and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Just sit and work with the color. Let me handle that cutting. I swear, this guy better be worth it if he has you in such a trance."

"Trance? Why, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Excuse me, but is a Ms. Amaya Guerra in this office?"

Amaya and Henry both looked up and she said, "I am her."

"Ah, very well, then these are for you." The carrier brought around a bouquet of red roses and sat it down in front of Amaya. She tried a quick guesstimate, and she could not come up with a number less than 20 for the rose count.

The carrier walked away after receiving her signature. "You were saying?" Henry crossed his arms and plucked the petite envelope from the bouquet. "Here you go, you horrible liar."

Amaya snatched the envelope and opened it frantically.

_You did say you liked roses. I hope you like these. My driver will pick you up at 8:00 P.M. sharp. _

_Until then, _

_Alucard_

"Oh my." She looked at her watch and saw it was nearly 4:00.

"Well, what did it say? Let me see!"

"Henry, I need to leave to the salon now." Amaya grabbed her bag, and without another word, stepped out of her office.

Henry looked at her retreating back and whistled at the roof. "Never have I seen that woman leave early."

oooo

_7:30._

Amaya looked at the clock on the wall once again, before looking at her nails, _once again._ They were long and bright red. She'd told the manicurist to file them down at little as possible.

The dress fit beautifully. It was simple, but Amaya felt it'd do the job. The halter made her neck look long, graceful, and the plunge in the front accentuated her breasts. She'd decided on a very simple black necklace. Her back was just enough exposed, and the dress ended 3 inches above her knees. Never satisfied with her height, her heels were as tall as she could find them. She'd told her stylist to iron her hair as straight as possible, and now it reached almost the bottom of her back.

At 7:55 she put her shawl on, and at 8:00, right as she stepped out and the building door closed behind her, she turned and saw a black car heading her way. Amaya gasped. It was a Phantom, A Rolls Royce _Phantom. _The driver stepped out of the car and asked, "Ms. Guerra?"

Amaya nodded and he took her hand and helped her step into the car.

_This is not happening. This is too good to be happening._

Amaya looked around her and slid her hand over the leather seat. She smiled in the dark. She noticed the car was moving at very high speeds, but she did not feel at all unsafe. The entire ride seemed so smooth. And she noticed how strange it was that the streets of London were so empty on a Friday evening.

"Miss? Miss? We're here."

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have spaced off."

"It's quite alright Miss," he said as he extended his hand to her. She stepped out of the car and took in the building before her. The restaurant did not have a name, only the numbers of the address in red neon above the door in Gothic lettering. The walls were covered in ivy, and the windows were quite large, she could not see through them though, curtains shielded everything inside from view. She was so wrapped up in the building that she didn't notice the car leaving until it sped up and she saw it disappearing in the darkness. She looked around, and noticed that she was all alone at the door of the place. Not one single person walked on the street, and no car passed by her.

But at that moment the restaurant's doors opened and what she guessed must have been the host, stepped out and greeted her.

"This way mademoiselle, he has been waiting for you."

The second he uttered those words, her heart began to pound in her chest. She took a deep breath and followed. She stopped breathing though, when she saw that there was only one table in the entire restaurant. It was placed in the center of the room. He sat there, with his back to her, and it looked like his hands were laced together and under his chin, waiting.

Amaya hardly took notice of the candle lit surroundings, the paintings on the walls, or the live band playing the song that had brought them together on that first night. She walked as if in a fantasy. The host pulled out her chair for her, and helped her sit, but by that time, her eyes were glued to his.

He was beautiful. She had no other words for it. Simply beautiful. His hair lay on his shoulders perfectly, his red eyes enchanted her, his pale skin tonight looked exquisite, and the mouth that curved up into a small smile, mesmerizing.

"I trust you find this place suitable, my dear."

Amaya smiled through her full, red, glossy lips and said, "Yes, it's breathtaking. You've made everything perfect."

"I'm glad you like it." Alucard then reached across the table and lightly took her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. "You look beautiful tonight, Amaya. That dress looks divine on you. You didn't have to wait long for my driver I hope?"

"No, not at all. He was there as I stepped out of my building." She looked down at her hand, it was on the table, but he did not stop caressing it with his thumb.

"Perfect. Tell me, would you like something to eat now? I _did _say this would be a dinner."

"Yes, dinner would be perfect now. Is there a menu?"

He chuckled. "Actually, no, there is not," he gestured to the three waiters that she now noticed were standing off to one side of the room, "they are here to cook whatever you would like."

"Alucard, how is that possible?" She said, turning to the three men who waited patiently before her.

"Do not worry about it miss, trust in us, we will not disappoint."

Amaya looked at the three men and began, "Alright then, since you insist. And please, do not make fun. When I was a little girl, my parents took me to a restaurant in Cuba, and there I had the most fabulous pasta with shrimp..."

When the men left, Alucard began laughing.

"Did I say something wrong?" Asked Amaya anxiously.

"No nothing at all. It's just that you were so timid at first, and then you made up your mind and you had so much confidence in describing your food. I'm sorry, maybe it sounds silly, but I thought it was rather funny."

Amaya shifted in her seat and said, "You know, I certainly don't believe for a moment now that you work in security."

He flashed another smile at her and shook his head, "I do, sort of work in security. I'm quitting though, I've decided that I no longer find that job... stimulating."

"You said I could ask you personal questions tonight Alucard, can I ask now?"

"No, not yet, talk to me about your day first."

oooo

Dinner was a dream for Amaya; she'd never been charmed so much in her life, and the food reminded her of the restaurant in her country, but the curiosity began to get to her.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to."

He stood and took her hand, leading her to the empty floor. The room dimmed, until only a soft spotlight on the floor remained. The classical music being played sped up lightly, and Alucard twirled her in his arms. He looked at her completely then; at her dark makeup and black hair, at her lovely eyes and curvaceous body, at the hand that was in his, and at the nails that lightly grazed his palm. She looked up at him expectantly, and bit her lower lip. His eyes widened an almost imperceptible amount, but she caught it. She looked at his mouth, and he licked his lips. Amaya moved the hand that rested on his back and gently ran her nails along his scalp. Alucard shut his eyes momentarily before opening them up again quickly grabbing her waist and closing the distance between them.

"No more stalling," he said as he touched his forehead to hers.

"No more stalling," she repeated. She felt his breath on hers, mingling, and it was driving her crazy. She wanted him to kiss her so badly, she needed him to.

"You want to know who I am?" He whispered, still with his forehead against hers.

"Yes," she whispered back.

He closed his eyes then, and began to speak, "People have called me many things, they have called me a monster, they have called me their _savior_, the have cowered before me, offered me their children, and thrown celebrations in my honor. My mother named me Sorin, but you might recognize me better under the name...Dracula."

He opened his eyes and moved his face away until she could see it completely. She saw him as he really was. Amaya saw the wild, passionate eyes, the infectious grin, and the fangs, shining under the light. She saw his need to have her with him, but when she remained quiet, she felt some sort of nervousness coming from him as well. She was fascinated. Her heart raced in her chest and she took a long time looking at him. She knew her answer, she knew it as soon as she stepped foot in the Phantom earlier that night. Amaya looked into his eyes and did the most direct thing she could think of. She leaned up and kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck in the process. He kissed her back, tasting her soft lips, running his tongue along the bottom one until he opened her mouth and met her tongue. Amaya ran her nails along his scalp and then pulled him even closer, at the same time feeling his arms encircle her body. She'd never felt the need to be this close to someone, not even Marcos. He didn't need to breath, but she pulled away soon and panted for air. Amaya then leaned her head on his chest and smiled into the darkness.

"I take it you don't mind my past?" She giggled and looked up at him.

"As long as you don't have those three brides everyone's talking about."

He scoffed and smiled, "Please, that was centuries ago, and besides, concubines is more like it."

She hit his chest playfully. "Hey! Respect for the mortal here."

"Has the night been perfect, my love?" He tilted up her chin to meet his eyes with one strong hand. Amaya nodded and smiled. "Good, then I have something else I need to discuss with you."

"I am a man of tradition. If I have allowed you into my world, it is because I think of you as more than a passing fancy. The respect I have for you I have not given to anyone in centuries, and I will never give it again," he took both of her hands in his and kissed them, "so I want to do things right if I'm going to do them. Amaya, do I have your permission to court you, my lady?"

Amaya looked down for a moment, and he feared the worst, but when her eyes met his again there was joy in them. "I just hope this is not a dream. Yes, yes, yes a million times!"

Alucard grinned and spun her in his arms; her feet clear off the floor. She giggled and screamed. He put her down gently, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, I still don't know your last name."

He smirked and leaned in closely, whispering in her ear.

"Wow, that's a beautiful last name."

"Yes, I love it. Now three people in this world know my last name."

"Who were the first two?" She asked as she took his hand in hers.

"My parents," he said before pulling her in for a quick kiss. She gasped, and was silenced when his mouth met hers.

"Now, would you like to see a castle fit for a queen?" Her eyes widened.

"You mean it actually exists? You have a castle?"

"Well of course, where did you think I lived all this time?"

"But that's impossible; you come see me every night! Wherever your castle is, you can't afford to make such a long journey."

"I haven't lived in my castle for the last 20 years, but before that, yes I did. And distance is not a concern of mine, little one."

"I'm not little you know."

"No", he said grinning, but today you _are _three inches taller. Anyway, enough small talk, want to see the place I call home?" Amaya nodded and soon found herself wrapped in strong arms and darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Amaya held on tighter when her world turned pitch-black, but knew there was no reason to be afraid. She was with him after all.

"You can open your eyes now; the trip is never very long." She could hear the amusement in his voice and found it comforting.

Amaya pulled back from him a little and gasped. Flowers of every color and type surrounded her. Their scent was intoxicating. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"This," he said as he extended his arm, "is my garden. My mother was very fond of flowers, and I could not think of a better way to honor her memory than by putting as many flowers as I could in the castle."

Amaya turned in a slow circle and tried to take it all in. She noticed that torch light illuminated their surroundings, and that made her feel even dreamier. He took her hand and silently led her from plant to plant, then moved them to a stone bench near the ends of the garden. As they moved farther and farther from the cover of the trees and flowers, Amaya truly began to see the magnitude of his home. She looked up and saw the surrounding towers and their turrets, and the stone fortifying the structure. Beautiful engravings on the walls met her eyes, and she wanted to see what else awaited her here. The more fantastic things seemed though, the more they brought her back to reality.

He was smiling at her, and she was pretty sure she'd missed something he'd asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" He laughed and shook his head.

"I asked, how are you liking my home so far?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm enchanted. The idea of the flower garden for your mother shows that you're a man who values family; the evening you gave me was fit for a queen—"

"But?"

"But, I'm not used to this kind of thing. How do I know that tomorrow night you won't just decide that you moved along too quickly? That maybe courting, which if I'm well read, basically means you want to marry me, is the wrong thing to do? And what am _I _expected to do? Come live forever right away and never see anyone again? I'd love to spend forever with you, but not if that means that I won't be able to see anyone I know ever again."

Amaya quieted and held her breath. She thought of all the horrible things he could say to her at her outburst, but was instead surprised when he ran his thumb across her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I was actually hoping you'd mention some of those things. I did not expect all of them at once, and fearing for the worst, certainly not that. I'm glad that you recognize what my preposition meant, but by no means assume that I want to keep you like a bird gilded cage. I want you to continue with your life as you have now, and _I_ will be the one to adjust myself to you. I want you to keep living in your own home for now, until you are comfortable enough to live here. I don't think I need to say that by then, you probably will not be mortal anymore. I want to meet your family as time goes by. It will be at your discretion whether you tell them who I really am or not. I should probably tell you, I _can _walk in the daytime."

_You probably will not be mortal anymore._ It echoed in her head as she listened, and when he told her he could be in the daytime, she looked at him closely.

"You're not lying to me? You're really not?" He gathered her into his arms and gently stroked her back.

"No, I'm not. I'm giving you all the time in the world. I can spare it all for you. You... you are my last chance at happiness. It is true, I am a monster, and can be cruel, but only to those who deserve it. For you I would give anything, anything at all to have you ruling by my side. I could never be a monster to you, only protect you as one."

He stopped speaking and kissed her neck, then her mouth very gently. "Does my answer suit you?"

"It does, thank you for being so kind with my outburst. Do you think it would be alright for you to show me the rest of your home now?"

"That would be perfect," he said as he stood and reached for her hand.

He led her past the garden to a pair of very large, ornate wooden doors that opened as the pair stepped nearer. Torches along each wall lit up in bursts of flame until the entire hall they stood in was clearly visible.

"The perks of being king," he said as he winked at her.

She giggled and snuggled against his arm. "Tell me, do you have a library?"

"What type of vampire do you take me for? Of course I do my dear. If you'll walk with me it'll be the first room I show you."

ooo

Seras sat on the cold edge where she'd had the conversation with her master the week before. The breeze blew her hair back from her face, it was longer now and she liked the feel of it in the wind. She'd done a lot of thinking. If she closed her eyes she knew she'd be able to see his face as clear as if he were standing in front of her. Her master, the man who'd shown her a new world, a world of violence, destruction, but also a world of magic, wonder, and exhilaration she'd have never experienced as an ordinary policewoman, was leaving her side tonight to find his happiness again. Seras looked out at the night sky and knew she was not yet ready to leave this compound. She knew she'd have to stay here longer to hone her skills as a killer, as a creature of the night. She would have time later on to be on her own, but now she realized she still needed the teachings of the Organization to sculpt her.

It was time; she needed to tell her master. Seras focused her energy and called out into the blackness that connected their minds.

_Maaaster._

ooo

"I like this balcony because it allows me to view—"

_Maaaster._

He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about Seras.

"Alucard? Is everything alright?"

"Actually, I'd forgotten about some previous business. It's very important. It's about my fledgling, my child, you could say. She is to give me her answer tonight."

"Oh, is there something wrong?" He squeezed her hand a little and kissed the knuckles.

"I am not willing to work for the Organization anymore, but I told her I'd give her the choice to either stay there or free her from her bonds. Should she choose to stay, she'll take my place. I had told her that after you gave me your answer, I would see what I could do for her."

"Oh, well, I could leave now if you want." She looked down and refused to meet his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, but there's nothing going on between her and I. That would be preposterous. I thought you might want to stay here and look around. This is going to be your home, you should get to know your way around it. The torches will light up as you walk, and if you get lost and would like to go back to a certain room, just call out its name and your way will be lit. Is all of this fine with you? I shall be no longer than an hour at best."

A small smile crept up the sides of her face and she nodded. Amaya kissed his lips and bid him goodbye. As the blackness engulfed him, she heard in her mind, "Remember, this is your castle now, there is nothing in here that can harm you."

ooo

"You'll have to forgive me Police Girl, but things tonight have progressed better than I thought they would."

"So I see, Master. I take it she said yes?"

Alucard smiled and looked away. "Something like that."

"I have decided, Master," she said as she stood and faced him.

"I'm going to stay."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

He offered her his hand and bowed. "Then let's go."

"Wait. You're not going to ask me about it?"

"I don't see any reason to, Police Girl."

ooo

Amaya wandered the halls, enchanted more and more with each step forward. Tapestries of all designs hung from the walls, flowers brought color to each table she passed, each room held something new. He'd given her free reign to the castle, and she would take full advantage of it. As she walked, she noticed that everything was very clean, as if an entire staff had been hard at work for weeks cleaning for her arrival. But surely not, there wasn't even anyone in the castle. The only sounds she'd heard aside from her footsteps and the roar of the torches had been the birdsong when she'd traveled the gardens with Alucard. Suddenly, she had a very interesting idea. She'd not yet tried out what he'd told her about calling out a room's name, but a very particular room interested her just now.

"Alucard's bedroom!" she called out into the darkness.

Nothing. Not even a small spark.

"Sorin's bedroom!" And the torches erupted with fire and light, illuminating the way right of her. With her heart pounding in her chest, Amaya walked to her right, toward his bedroom. A lavishly decorated hallway greeted her, with paintings of landscapes and ships at sea. More flowers adored tables here, and finally, the biggest pair of double doors she'd seen so far greeted her. She took the time to look, and was enthralled at the carving upon the doors. Scenes of hard battles and serene cottages mixed together with ballroom dancers and wolves in mid-stride during a full moon. Her eyes shifted to each scene greedily, trying to remember it all before the doors opened. The now familiar creaking snapped her out of her reverie and she moved back to let the doors open. Amaya bit her lip and her eyes danced. She could have sworn the torches were louder inside than they had been in any other room.

Clearly, the focus of the room was the bed. Four posts towered over everything else in the room, and the bedding was closed off to view by the velvety red cloth draped across the posts. The fireplace was in front of the bed, and various winged creatures, both mythological and not, adorned it in stone. Ahead of her, and scattered throughout the expansive room, where rugs that looked very comfortable, and very inviting. Amaya bent down and ran her fingers across the surface of one and sighed. The material felt so soft through her fingers. When she looked up her eyes widened, and she locked eyes with a painting of Alucard. But not just him she saw, from the similarities, the people standing at either side of him had to have been his parents. Alucard wore the same, soft, smug expression she'd seen so many times. She walked farther up to the painting and took notice of how beautiful his mother had been, and how tall his father was. She looked at all three and their clothing, so elegant. Amaya looked from one parent to another and was glad that both appeared to be very proud of their son in the painting.

She didn't know how long she'd stood there, but a crackle from the fire unfreezed her. She continued her walk around the room and felt puzzled at one particular piece of furniture. She now stood in front of a rather large mirror that hung elegantly next to his dresser.

_I've got to ask about that reflection thing._

Amaya moved away from the dresser and had to tilt her head all the way up to see where the windows in his room ended. And yet, she was still not sure if it was a trick of the light or not but she couldn't see their tips.

_Curieser and curieser._

There seemed to be a door handle on the windows, a very fine, silver one that looked very old. She looked out the window again and there seemed to be just the way down. And a very long way at that, a very long _rocky _way.

_But, since he's turned out to be more than he seemed originally, why can't his home be the same?_

Amaya put her hand firmly around the doorknob and turned it. The glass door that was hidden amongst the metal decorations around the glass was clearly visible now, but instead of dropping to her doom, Amaya felt and heard her heel click on solid stone beneath her. It was an amazing trick to the eye, one minute she was looking out at nothing, and the next she saw a balcony before her. Very comfortable, plush chairs lay under an extension of the roof, and ivy crept up the railing. Amaya was delighted, and couldn't wait until he showed her other hidden parts of the castle.

_Yeah, definitely the man for me_.

She threw opened up the curtains to the bed and threw herself on it, not realizing that minutes later she'd fall asleep.

The moment she fell into slumber, every door and window locked and the entire castle dimmed, protecting its Queen.

ooo

Their shadows glided along the wall, the only sign anyone was moving through the hallway. At the end, Integra's office awaited them, and Alucard nodded to his companion before he turned the knob and stepped in. Integra sat inside, behind her desk, with a cigarette slowly burning in the ashtray.

"Well, well, look who's decided to join us. Nice of you to show up here from time to time, Alucard."

She sat up straighter in her chair, and looked down at him from her glasses.

He chuckled and continued to walk forward.

"Don't worry, very soon you won't see me at all."

"What?"

"That's right. I'm done with you and all of Hellsing. The favor I owed your father has been more than repaid."

"You can't leave. You do not have my permission to leave!" Integra slammed her fist down on the desk and stood, scowling at both of them.

"You leave when I say that you can." Alucard closed the distance between them in no time at all and sat cross-legged on her desk. Integra stumbled back a step and she clenched her fists at her sides.

"What your father did not tell you, is that there is a loop hole in my binding. Why do you think I that I have not worried about the power that these gloves hold over me?", he said holding his hands up to her face, "Even you father recognized that every single creature in this world deserves some happiness."

"And what does that have to do with my power of you?"

"It's quite simple really," he said as he slipped the gloves cleanly off, "your father told me that the day I found happiness again, I would be relieved of any duties to the Hellsing family."

Integra's eyes bulged and he enjoyed the sight as very quietly placed the gloves together. She looked defeated then; her shoulders slumped and she sighed.

"It seems I am at your mercy. What would you have Hellsing become?"

Alucard placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face until she met his eyes.

"I have chosen to leave, but Seras would like to stay on in my place. She would like to keep serving the Organization, but, I have a condition for her stay. You are not to force any of your father's gloves on her. She wanted to serve under her own free will and I will not have my fledgling turned into a pretty puppet."

"You never cease to surprise me, Alucard. I don't know what I was expecting tonight, but not this." Integra slumped down in her chair and looked up at the creature that had protected her compound for so long. He smiled his crooked grin down at her one final time and asked, "Are we agreed then?"

"Go, but I expect to see you at my funeral." His laughter echoed through the room and he was gone.

Seras moved closer to Integra, and kneeled before her.

"Master."

ooo

_How... interesting..._

His disjointed thoughts scattered about in his head as he teleported back to where Amaya was. He wasn't too surprised that she'd ended up where she had, but he was pleased that to get there, she'd called out the right name. When the doors closed behind him, he sensed her in his bed, asleep. Curiosity overtook him and he glided towards her. Opening the curtains slowly, he let his gaze travel over her sleeping form. Her lips were slightly open, her dress had slipped up on her thighs, and her hair fanned around her so perfectly.

He crawled in next to her and propped himself up on his elbow to face her. He continued to watch her sleep for a few minutes more until finally deciding to wake her. He touched her cheek softly and her eyes opened instantly. She smiled and opened her arms to him. Not thinking about it twice, he closed the distance between them and let himself be enclosed in her embrace.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked into his chest.

"Oh, I'd say about, half an hour or so." He ran his fingers through her hair and she stretched against him.

"You're cold."

"And you're warm", he said as he kissed her forehead.

His eyes shined in the dark.

_So handsome_.

Amaya cleared her throat and looked away from him a second.

"Did your business work out?"

"It did, and I should probably explain to you what I was talking about. Will you sit with me outside?"

Amaya nodded and he led her to the balcony. She motioned towards the nothingness and said, "nice trick."

"You've already been outside then?"

"Yes", she said as she boldly opened the door and stepped out. Alucard raised his eyebrow and followed. She chose a couch and he sat at the other end.

"How to begin..."

"At the beginning I suppose", she said grinning.

He winked at her and laughed.

"Well then, the Organization's purpose is to eradicate..."

ooo

Amaya sat quietly, having taken in all the information. She decided to stand then, and faced the balcony, away from his direction.

"It's amazing you know, all that goes on beneath the surface. So much happens in the normal world of people's lives that the world will never find out about, but now, in _my _life, there's an extra layer. I really do feel like I've taken off from reality. Yet, I'm contradicting myself, because deep down, this feels more real than anything I have experienced in so long. This, is my world now, isn't it?"

She turned suddenly and walked towards him.

"A world of magic, vampires, fairies, secret organizations and who knows what else."

He rose and looked down at her.

"Don't look so grave and kiss me already", she said.

He growled and grabbed her by the waist, easily lifting her off the ground and into his lap. She quickly straddled him and tightly wrapped her legs around his torso. His mouth collided with hers and they were at each other, furiously, so hungry for the other's taste.

"I'm yours!" She panted out between kisses.

He growled again and bit her collarbone. Amaya moaned and her eyes traveled toward the heavens. She felt his hardness beneath her senses burned. One of the most powerful and ancient beings in the world held her against his body. She saw his need for her, felt her heart beating. Amaya felt a raw love for him, and him for her, something old and dangerously awesome. His eyes glowed, and he was looking at her very differently than he had at the beginning of the night.

"I must have you."

She nodded and he stood, still with her wrapped around his body. The glass doors flew open, and he quickly moved to the bed with her.

Ooooh, I know you all want to kill me now, but it goes on in the next chapter, don't worry.


	8. Chapter 8

To those few who were waiting for this, I'm quite sorry. I started a new job and then I had to have all 4 of my wisdom teeth pulled out. Sooo, not in the mood for a sex scene. I hope you enjoy it though, and the next chapter shouldn't take quite as long.

OooO

o

She faintly heard the boom of the doors as they crashed into each other. She kept her eyes on his and saw them burn in the firelight. Before she could look for long he kissed her again and after that, he placed her gently down on the bed. Alucard kicked off his shoes and moved his body over hers, covering it completely with his. Amaya ran her hands down his back and grabbed at his hips, pushing herself up in the process. She rubbed against him deliciously until she felt him entirely. He growled low in his throat and shut his eyes.

She held on and licked his neck, focusing her attentions right where his jugular vein was. Her tongue grazed it once more, and then Amaya sucked lightly on the spot. She felt his nails on her back, squeezing lightly, trying to keep their strength under control. He removed his hands from her back and kneeled on the bed. He looked down at her and grabbed her hands in one of his until he was on top of her again and her hands were held above her head gently but firmly. With his other hand, Alucard ran his fingers down her neck, around her nipples, and down, down below her dress, stopping where he knew she'd be slippery, ready. He felt the lace, still unseen, acting as the only barrier between his thumb and her. He pressed lightly on the spot that was already moist, and noticed Amaya biting her lip when he looked up for her reaction.

Amaya struggled to get free, and he let her. He kissed every inch of skin now available to him, savoring in its taste.

_So soft._

She undid the buttons of his shirt, and he shrugged the item off as she pulled it back from his arms. She ran her hands over his chest and felt every muscle move beneath the skin. She'd been correct to assume that he was not only lean, but very muscular as well.

_Beautiful. Raw. Pale._

Her dress was already past her navel, and rising, but he stopped his hands when their eyes met.

"You are sure you want to do this?" He asked quietly.

She smiled slowly then, and he thought that he'd never seen such beauty. Her blue eyes were half shut, her lips were full, and her face flushed. She propped herself on one elbow and ran her other hand through his hair, "I'm sure. Just love me." She licked his bottom lip and spread her legs further.

He grinned and slipped the dress over her head. Amaya held her breath in anticipation, hoping he'd enjoy the sight before him. Her abdominal muscles contracted, and in the shadows traced the lines of muscle now visible. Not too much, he noted, but just enough to make her sexy and strong for him. Her breasts were not too large, but he rather enjoyed this, he hated cows. Alucard cupped them in his palms and massaged them slowly.

Amaya unbuckled his pants, and grinned when she felt skin meet her fingers.

"Well that answers that question", she said in response to his questioning look.

"Hmm?"

She giggled and said, "The eternal question of women of the 21st century: Boxers or briefs?"

His rich laugh filled the space between them, and she smiled back with more than innocent humor. With that smile, she slipped off his pants, and he gasped as the rest of him was met with the delicious heat coming in waves from her body. He kissed his way down her body until he reached her center. He carefully began to take off her underwear with his teeth, pausing to comment on it.

"Do all your undergarments look like this?"

She nodded her head and bit her finger.

"Good", he said as he slipped off the barely there thing. He crawled between her legs and caressed the insides of her thighs with the tips of his fingers. His ears picked up her gasps, and he couldn't wait to hear more. He parted her legs further placed a kiss where he knew she wanted him to. Her hand snaked to his shoulder and she looked down at his naked form. Amaya noticed now broad his back really was, how sculpted _he_ was, and then all coherent thought slipped from her mind as he began to lick.

She clawed at his back and threw her head against the pillow. He was merciless with her. Every time he panted on her she felt like she would die, and when he used his thumb to rub the nub of flesh above her opening, she could not hold it any longer and screamed out his name, his real name.

When Amaya came back to herself, he loomed above her, waiting for her.

"I need you."

And she opened her arms to him.

He moved between her legs and teased her with the tip of himself, until he could take it no longer and pushed forward. She was filled with the length of him and he felt so good. With her legs wrapped around him, she thrust upward. He moved with her and built up the rhythm, earning very unlady-like grunts from her that he matched with his deep growls from time to time.

She shifted somewhat pushed her hips more fiercely up. He thrust quicker and quicker into her until she felt her climax coming and dug into his back. After she'd called out his name a second time that night, he collapsed on top of her when his own release came. In that moment he looked at her and she saw everything come through. She saw the man who'd lived for so long, who'd seen so much, and finally, the man who would give anything for her.

They lay facing each other afterward, caressing each other softly and looking into each others eyes. Telepathically, he sent her a scene where they sat on two regal chairs, she dressed in a flowing black gown, and he in matching black attire, with vampires walking and conversing with them. He tried to emphasize on her being queen and she understood and nodded.

Slowly, her eyes drifted shut, and when her breathing slowed and he knew she slept, he stayed very still looking at her. He reached out and stroked her hair. She moved in her sleep, as if to get closer to his touch. His eyes danced with joy, and he felt the same butterflies he'd felt when he'd spent time with her at the carnival. It was a good feeling. He removed his hand from her hair and rose from the bed.

The glass doors opened for him, and closed silently as he stood at the balcony. He crossed his arms in front of him and let the early morning breeze flow around his naked form. With his eyes closed, he began soundlessly laughing, thinking of the turn his life had taken. The laugh became louder at the thought of Integra's face when he told her that he was finished there, and louder still when Amaya's face floated in his head. His kingdom would be restored, and he had finally found love. His cackles echoed throughout, and when he noticed that at some point he'd uncrossed his arms and gripped the balcony railing so roughly that the stone had cracked, he knew that finally, finally he would be complete. Amaya was the last piece that was missing, and he promised himself, as the first rays of the sun rose, that he would love and protect her, always.

_My Queen._

oooo

Amaya awoke to the feeling of very fine, unfamiliar sheets under her and covering her. But with her eyes still closed, she stretched and smiled into the darkness. She stretched further and her leg brushed up against something that was definitely _not_ a sheet. She opened her eyes, and looking back at her was Alucard.

"Thinking about something pleasant?" He asked, lifting his eyebrow.

"Maaaybe", she said, moving closer to him. "Are you always this cold?"

"Yes, but there _is _a very simple way to correct that," he said as he pulled the sheet separating them up and scooted her body to touch his. Amaya wrapped her arms around him and sighed contently. Then she felt mischievous, and wondered if anyone –aside from his mother of course- had ever bothered to tickle the Great and Menacing Dracula. She moved her hands back to his sides, and began tickling him with no abandon. He jumped up and she giggled, not having expected such a response.

"Oh no you don't, I've got claws to match yours."

Amaya pulled away and tried to make a mock vampire face, with hiss and all. Alucard seemed amused, and tried to scare her with one of his own. The sole outcome was repeated giggling from his victim.

"Maybe that would have scared me before, but I've seen how nice you are," she said as she lay back down on the pillow. He was still above her, supported by his arm, but he made no sound. Instead, he just looked at her very closely, leaving no detail unnoticed. She felt her heart beat faster, and didn't know why.

"What now, Alucard?"

"I just hope that heart's beating for me," he said before placing a chaste kiss on her chest where her heart would have been. "Now we face the world together. Nothing that I said to you has changed during the course of the evening, in fact, it's grown stronger."

"My love," she said, placing a kiss on his forehead. He pulled her to his body and hugged her fiercely, hoping to crush any fears she might have left.

"There are so many things I want to ask you about," she ventured.

"I have some questions for you as well. Would you care to have this conversation over breakfast?"

"Breakfast? In the castle?"

He chuckled and looked at her. "Well yes, my dear. What did you think? That I would use the telephone to call in for some food?"

Amaya sat up and pulled the sheets around her.

"I feel silly now. I just assumed you didn't have any food in the castle."

"Well, you're wrong. And unless you want to go down to breakfast wrapped up in a sheet, let me get you a robe." As he moved across the room, Amaya was very interested to see how good his backside looked as the sun hit it. Wait, the sun?

"Alucard! The sun! You're going to burn!" She leapt up from the bed and was running to him when he boldly opened up the glass doors to let more sunlight in. Amaya gasped and stood still, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, she was confused.

"Don't believe everything you hear about me in children's stories." He grinned and slipped a robe on, then, without saying anything more, handed her one very similar to his. Her brow furrowed, but then she remembered that he'd mentioned that yesterday in the garden.

"Ah, she remembers. The sun, contrary to belief, will not kill me. It will kill other vampires, but not me, and certainly, not you."

Amaya slipped on the robe, and was tying it around her waist, when she asked, "Why does this robe fit me?"

"Just thank the castle. It will accommodate you." She raised an eyebrow, but as things in her life now did not seem to want to stop becoming curieser and curieser, she thought no more of it. He extended his arm and she took it, and he let her down to the dining room.

oooo

The food still steamed when Alucard finally pushed her chair in for her.

"Is this another one of the castle's accommodations?" She asked before grabbing a pastry.

"Something like that," he responded after taking a sip from the one goblet placed in front of his seat. Alucard noted that he enjoyed watching her eat, watching her do anything in fact. Everything about her was so real, so very much, well, _alive_.

She looked up from the piece of bread she was buttering and offered him some.

"I'm sorry, but _that_ is not a myth. I really can't eat anything but liquids." He motioned to the same feast on the table and said, "All this is for you, since I didn't know what would suit you. I'm fine with my small breakfast."

"Oh," she said, taking a small bite of her bread. "Is it true that you can taste or know certain things about a person if you drink their blood?"

He nodded.

"Then couldn't you simply taste me and enjoy what I'm eating too?" His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head, and he had to look down.

"Do you know what you are offering me? God, and you do it so willingly too!" He grabbed the goblet tighter.

"Yes darling," she said as she stood, "here my love, have a taste. The strawberries are so sweet."

She sat across on his lap and took a bite of said fruit, until her own lips were red. His lips trembled, and his eyes became transfixed on the wrist that she turned over and brought to his mouth. With quick hands he held her wrist, and looked up at her once more. When he brought his eyes to those ruby lips, stained with the berry's juices he could not hold back. Alucard pulled his lips back and licked at the nest of veins at her wrist before sinking his teeth in them. Amaya closed her eyes and bit down on her lip to not think of the pain. The pain dulled into almost nothingness, and she looked down at him. He was bent over her, holding her wrist so tenderly, she knew she'd do this for him over and over in the future if he asked her to. Then he stopped, and with his thumb nail, cut his own wrist open and mixed his blood with hers. He kissed her where he'd bitten, and when he showed her her arm, she found it astonishing to see that there was no puncture wound.

"That was amazing, love. You taste so sweet. I... I, no one has ever done something for me like that. It's true, I have had that experience before with the wretches that happen to cross my path, but you... you made that so special and so intimate for me."

Amaya leaned forward and kissed him passionately, letting the berry juice on her lips mix with the blood on his. The kiss was coppery, sweet, hot, and she wanted more. She straddled him and felt him hardenning beneath her. She clutched at his chest and stained it with the red juice.

_Such contrast._

He picked her up and with her peripheral vision she saw that she was being carried into an adjoining room. Still with her legs wrapped around him, he sat them down, and when he did, she saw his arousal come into view as the robe fell open. Without words, she grabbed it and placed it at her opening, pushing down and clamping on it. He clutched her sides and moved her up and down. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved with him as one.

It was quick and good, and she was slick with sweat when it was over. They grinned at each other, and were still joined when he said, "No, I don't think I could have found a better woman than you", he ran his hands through her hair and continued, "Yes, you truly are a rarity."

She slipped off him and stood.

"And you, you are my savior," she said smiling adoringly.

"Now why don't you show me the rest of my home?"

_The attitude of a true queen._


End file.
